MEMORIAS DE UNA HITOKIRI
by Hitokiri Sakura2012
Summary: ¿Que sucede si Kaoru también es una temida Hitokiri durante el Bakumatsu? Su misión... buscar y matar a Hitokiri Battousai ¿Pero que sucede si el destino da un giro completamente diferente en la historia de los dos Hitokiri?
1. Glosario

**N/A Disclaimer **

¡Por favor no me demanden! ¡No tengo tanto dinero! Entiendo completamente que todos los personajes, pensamientos e ideas pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, estoy muy agradecida de que haya creado un mundo tan maravilloso y que pueda participar en él. He escrito esta historia puramente para mi entretención, la de mis amigos y cualquier lector online que se interese por leerla. No la publicaré o trataré de venderla ¡Gracias por darme estos personajes animados para utilizar!

Palabras con '' representan pensamientos.

Palabras con - representan diálogos o pensamientos en pasado.

_Palabras escritas en cursiva son los escritos de Kaoru. _

Para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la cultura Japonesa, he proporcionado un diccionario de las palabras o frases que he usado en la historia. También necesito explicar la importancia de los nombres y como se llaman entre las personas y sus significados.

Cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez, usualmente es propio llamar a el o ella por su apellido. Por ejemplo, El apellido de Kenshin es Himura por eso Tae lo llama Himura-san. Así es como Kaoru también lo llamaba cuando se conocieron.

Haciendo esto, da pie a una relación de conocidos, dando un grado de esperado respeto. Tae nunca tuvo una relación cercana con Kenshin por eso siempre lo llama Himura-san. Sin embargo, a medida que se hacen más cercanos y más íntimos Kaoru y Kenshin comienzan a llamarse por sus nombres, quitando completamente el honorífico (san) agregado.

La cultura Japonesa está cargada de respeto y por lo tanto esos honoríficos ayudan a diferenciar la cercanía de las relaciones.

En la historia he usado cien palabras y frases, por favor para mejores referencias vuelvan a esta página si necesitan ayuda traduciéndolas; igualmente pienso que son entendibles.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º**

Este Fanfic fue escrito por **Hitokiri Sakura2012** y es traducido fielmente por **Sele-Thebest **

(This Fanfic was written by **Hitokiri Sakura **and is faithfully translated by **Sele-Thebest**)

**GLOSARIO**

**A**

**Aah:** Sí

**Akabeko: **El nombre del restaurante de Tae

**Ano: **mmm

**Arigato:** Gracias

**Arigato Gozaimasu: **Muchas Gracias

**B**

**Baka: **estúpido, imbécil, idiota

**Bakumatsu****: **revolución

**Battousai: **Apodo de Kenshin ganado por perfeccionar cada movimiento en Battojutsu

**Battojutsu: **La habilidad para atacar desenvainando la espada, usualmente ataque de un solo golpe

**Busu: **Fea

**C**

**-Chan- ** Usado después del nombre de la persona, usualmente expresa intimidad y afecto, un lindo término que significa pequeño

**Cho:** Iguales (en juego, como números pares)

**D**

**Daijoubu desu ka?****: **¿Estás bien? También se puede decir Daijoubu

**Daimyo****: **Señor feudal

**Demo:** Pero

**Deshi: **Pupilo, estudiante (Baka deshi: estúpido pupilo)

**-Dono-**Agregado a un nombre muestra profundo respeto

**Dooitashimashite:**Ni lo digas, de nada

**E**

**Erhu: ** Un instrumento japonés muy similar al violín.

**F**

**Futae no Kiwami****: **Doble golpe, el ataque famoso de Sanosuke

**Furo:**baño

**Fushimi-**Una pequeña ciudad fuera de Kyoto. (En mi historia, declaro que es una ciudad con una mina de diamantes, no tengo ni la menor idea si es o no, lo inventé para que quedara con la historia)

**G**

**Gatotsu:**Puñalada de colmillo (en la serie es el ataque de Saito, sin embargo en mi historia le pertenece a Cho.)

**Gohan (yo):**La cena esta lista

**Gomen nasai: **Lo siento (Honto ni gomen nasai: De verdad lo siento)

**H**

**Han:** Impar (en apuestas, como números impares)

**Haori:**** Chaqueta**, ropa tradicional de hombres

**Hentai:** Pervertido

**Hiten mitsurugi Ryu: **El famoso estilo de espada de Kenshin, consiste en muchos ataques

**Hitokiri**: Asesino

**Honto**: De verdad

**I**

**Iie:** No

**Irrashaimase:** Bienvenido (también pude ser solo irrashai)

**Itai**: Auch! Eso duele

**Isogu:**¡Apresúrate!

**Itatchi:**Comadreja (Apodo dado a Misao por Saito en la serie. Sanosuke la apoda en mi historia)

**J**

**Jaa mata ashita:** Nos vemos mañana (ashita: mañana)

**Ja ne**: Nos vemos

**Jigoku no Odori**: Danza del infierno; el ataque final de Kaoru y el más poderoso (Lo inventé completamente)

**Jou-chan****:** Término afectivo dado a Kaoru por Sanosuke, traducción directa niñita **Juppongatana****:** El nombre de los hombres de Kanryu Takeda (El grupo de las diez espadas en la serie)

**K**

**Kami-(sama):**Dios

**Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: **El estilo de espada de Kaoru, la espada que protege 

**Katana:**Espada

**Kenjutsu: **Arte con la espada

**Kimono:**Vestimenta tradicional de las mujeres

**Kitsune:**Zorra/o (Apodo con el que Sanosuke llama a Megumi en la serie)

**Koibito:**Novio/Novia; amante

**Konbanwa:**Buenas noches (Usualmente se usa después de las cinco o seis; al anochecer)

**Konichiwa:**Buenas tardes

**-Kun-**Se agrega al nombre para referirse a colegas o gente más joven. Parece ser utilizado en la mayoría para los chicos, pero también puede utilizarse para las chicas

**Kuzu ryu sen:**Dragón de nueve cabezas; uno de los ataques de Kenshin. Se usa para atacar nueve puntos diferentes en un oponente; es casi imposible defenderse de el

**Kyoto:**Una vez fue la capital de Japón; Tokio lo es hoy en día

**M**

**Maa maa:**Ok, ok!; Está bien, cálmate

**Mou!:** (Interjección) ¡Caramba!

**Mochi**: Postre Japonés hecho de pasta de poroto dulce envuelto en un pastel de arroz **Minna:**Todos

**Mizu:**Agua

**Meiji Era:** Nueva era después del régimen de la familia Tokugawa; 1868-1912

**N**

**Nee-chan:**Hermana mayor (término afectivo) Oneesan es el término propio

**¿Ne?:**¿Está bien?

**Nii-chan:**Hermano mayor (término afectivo); Oniisan es el término propio

**O**

**Ohayou (gozaimasu): **Buenos días

**Okaasan:**Madre, también se dice 'Kaasan' para abreviar

**Okashira:**Líder

**Omedetoo**: Felicidades; feliz (Otanjoobi Omedetoo- Feliz cumpleaños)

**Origami**:El arte de doblar papel

**(O)tanjoobi:**Cumpleaños

**Otoosan:**Padre; también se puede decir 'Toosan' para abreviar

**Owari**: El fin

**Oyasumi (Nasai):**Buenas noches

**P**

**Pocky:** Un tipo de dulce japonés

**R**

**Ronin: **Nombre despectivo para un Samurai

**Rurouni:**Vagabundo

**Ryuu no Hi:**Dragón de fuego, uno de los ataques de Shishio (una vez más lo inventé)

**Ryuu no Hiko:**Vuelo de dragón; un de los ataques de Kaoru. Lo aprendió de Shishio (lo inventé)

**Ryu Tsui Sen: **Martillo del dragón relámpago**;** uno de los ataques favoritos de Kenshin. (Este no lo inventé)

**S**

**Sakabato:**Espada reversible

**Sake:**Alcohol japonés

**Sakura:** Pétalos de cerezo

**-sama:** Adjunto a un nombre para mostrar un gran respeto, básicamente significa 'señor'**Samurai:** Guerrero

**-san:**Término respetuoso agregado al nombre; significa Sr., Sra., Srta.

**Sanjuu no Kiwami**:Triple golpe; un ataque evolucionado del Futae no Kiwami de Sanosuke

**Sayonara:** Adiós (para siempre)

**Sensei:**Maestro, también significa doctor (Genzai-sensei es un doctor)

**Shinnai:**espada de madera

**Shinsengumi: **La fuerza de seguridad de la familia Tokugawa en Kyoto; Traducción directa de 'nuevo cuerpo seleccionado

**Shoji**:Puertas japonesas deslizables hechas de papel y madera

**Shun Ten Setsu:**Muerte instantánea del cielo; la técnica final de Soujiro en mi historia

**Soshite:** y

**Sou Ryu Sen****:** ráfaga del dragón doble; una de las técnicas de Battojutsu de Kenshin (sin inventar)

**Sukiyaki:**un platillo de carne japonesa; usualmente cortado bien fino con salsa de teriyaki

**T**

**Tabi:**Medias japonesas

**Takoyaki:**snack japonés; una pasta de harina de trigo y pulpo cocido en pequeñas bolitas**Tanuki****:** Mapache; apodo de Kaoru que le dio Megumi en la serie

**Tatami:**Piso de las casas japonesas y también es tradicionalmente usado como "ring" de pelea en las tradicionales batallas de los sumo en Japón

**Ten Ken:**Espada divina; uno de los ataques de Soujiro

**Tobi Izuna:**relámpago volador; uno de los ataques de Raijuta en la series, pero es uno de Kaoru en, mi historia

**Tofu:**cuajada de frijol

**Tori-atama:**Cabeza de pollo; cabeza de ave; sobrenombre de Sanosuke que le dio Cho en la serie

**Tsuki:**Luna

**Y**

**Yakisoba:**Fideos fritos japoneses

**Yakitori:**Brocheta de vegetales y pollo grillado, un platillo japonés

**Yokatta:** ¡Que bien! ¡Gracias a Dios! Estoy feliz, se utiliza para dar por gracias por lo que ha salido

**Yosh!:**¡Bien!; ¡De acuerdo!


	2. Chapter 1 Reflexiones y encuentros fatíd

**Capítulo uno: Reflexiones y encuentros fatídicos**

_¿Cómo tomas la vida de alguien y lo escribes en papel? ¿Cómo puedes expresar todas las experiencias, cambios y emociones por las que uno ha pasado en meras palabras? A decir verdad, creo que es imposible, pero en este relato que voy a contar, daré lo mejor. Ni siquiera estoy segura de porqué estoy escribiendo eso; supongo que estoy inspirada y porque necesito que esto sea oído._

_Esta es la historia de los dos más temidos Hitokiri durante la revolución; la verdadera historia que la mayoría no conoce porque, bueno, esta es la primera vez que será contada._

_Esto es sobre un tiempo y un lugar, sobre triunfo y derrota, confianza y traición. Pero por sobre toas las cosas, es sobre amor. Un amor que hasta el día de hoy está vivo y fuerte dentro de mí. Pero vamos, este amor no podía ser, nuestros sueños fueron aplastados y robados._

_Ahora, todo lo que me queda, a mí Kamiya Kaoru, es el armazón de lo que alguna vez fue. Cuando él se fue, sentí como si mi alma se partiera en dos y nunca más pudiera completarse._

_Todos mis días con Takeda Kanryu, creía que era de esta forma, un cuerpo vacío._

_No fue hasta que lo conocí que era mucho más, y que tenía mucho más por qué vivir. No tenerlo en mi vida me ha costado caro… pero aunque me de cuenta de estas cosas, debo vivir… por esa única valiosa lección que aprendí a través de los años._

_El destino puede ser cruel, pero lo acepto gustosa, sabiendo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para arrepentirme de todas las vidas que tomé en el Bakumatsu._

_La restauración Meiji… un tiempo lúgubre para mucho de nosotros, pero todos luchamos por lo que creíamos, y algunos peleábamos porque éramos forzados a hacerlo; nuestras vidas dependían de eso. Si no hubiese ocurrido, hubiese sido feliz porque hubiese sido libre para amar entonces. Sin embargo, si no hubiese ocurrido, no estaría aquí sentada escuchando los sonidos felices de mi sobrinas jugando o los sonidos de Yahiko, mi primer estudiante, practicar. No sería quien soy hoy._

_Todo pasa por una razón y así tengamos la fuerza o no para soportar nuestro dolor y penurias, sin esas cosas uno nunca podría conocer la verdadera felicidad…_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

- ¡A la izquierda niña! ¿Eres estúpida? Eso es, sigue así-

Kamiya Kaoru le dio a su instructor una mirada seca '_¡ugh! Es tan estúpido' _Pensó en su interior mirando al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella con la espada levantada. Era alto, probablemente un metro ochenta, bien constituido; el problema era que no podías decirlo debido a todas las vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Su rostro y cabeza estaban envueltos en vendajes blancos, dejando al descubierto su nariz, boca y sus ojos rojos y brillantes.

Los ojos de Kaoru se estrecharon diciendo planamente- Sería lindo si supiera de lo que estabas hablando Shishio, por ejemplo diciéndome a mi derecha-.

El bufó- ¡Será mejor que cuides tu boca Kamiya, si quieres vivir para ver tu decimoctavo cumpleaños en dos días!-

En un instante Kaoru estaba sobre el agarrándolo de la muñeca y torciéndola hacia su espalda fuerte, así que ahora ella estaba detrás de el con su mano inmovilizada. Shishio dejó salir un aullido de dolor. Kaoru sonrió.

- ¿Qué era eso de seguir viviendo, maestro?-

Shishio frunció el ceño tratando de mantener su estabilidad, sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente.

-No te olvides quien soy Shishio, deberías tragarte esas palabras rápidamente, tal vez sea joven pero sigo siendo una Hitokiri-.

Frunciendo el ceño aún más, Shishio hizo un movimiento con el codo para golpear a la muchacha en las costillas. Agarrando su brazo, lo torció aún más, haciendo caer al hombre de las vendas de rodillas, lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos rojos.

-Juro que tú y Takeda Kanryu algún día se arrepentirán de haberme entrenado para ser una asesina. Te he sobrepasado completamente en fuerza y velocidad-.

- Eso puede ser, mi linda mascota, pero nunca olvides quien está al mando aquí. Desafortunadamente, para ti, controlo todas las actividades de tu familia, sin mencionar a tu pequeña hermanita…- Takeda Kanryu habló largando ráfagas de humo. Kaoru alzó la vista de sus oscuros mechones de cabello para mirarlo fijo.

-Cielos, cuanto odio en esos ojos… una pena, eres una linda cosita…- Kaoru se había alejado de Shishio y en un instante Kanryu había caído, sus manos golpearon el frío suelo del patio en que estaban. El suave deslizo del metal fue oído cuando Kaoru rápidamente desenvainó su katana e instantáneamente se reflejó miedo en los ojos de Kanryu, pero como llegó se fue reemplazándolo por su actitud altanera una vez más.

- Sabes, podría hacerte matar ahora mismo, pero todavía te necesito Kaoru-chan-. Ella se horrorizó por la familiaridad que asociaba el nombre. Sus ojos se oscurecieron dramáticamente.- tú HARÁS lo que yo diga que hagas o mataré a Tsubame y sabes que lo haré. No lo pensé dos veces al cortar la garganta de tu padre o tu madre una vez que terminé con ella-. Kaoru apretó sus ojos para mantenerlos cerrados, envainando su espada llevó sus puños a sus costados. Su transpiración caía por su frente al piso.

- ¿Estamos llorando mascota? Ya, ya. Dije que no le haría daño mientras que tú y Megumi hagan lo que se me antoje ¿No es un trato justo?-

Kaoru no levantó la mirada por unos momentos. Sus manos se relajaron, levantando su cabeza para estar cara a cara con el, habló.- Un día, Takeda Kanryu, te veré muerto- Espetó con veneno.

Sacando otro cigarrillo la miró perezosamente.- Si, si. Nada de lo que no haya oído antes. Pero hasta ese día continuarás haciendo lo que digo ¿fui claro?-

- Perfectamente.-

Con eso se fue caminando, Kaoru lo miró desafiantemente hasta que desapareció del patio.

- Heh, perra estúpida, tendrás lo tuyo un día-.

Sin que tuviera tiempo para mirar, Kaoru le pegó un puñetazo a Shishio en la cara. Conectó y una vez más cayó al suelo.

- Tenías eso esperando por ti desde hace un buen tiempo-. Kaoru se encaminó a las cocinas, hambriento después de mucho ejercicio. Allí encontró a Megumi, su hermana mayor por tres años, preparando la cena.

- De verdad deberías fijarte en lo que dices y haces, Tanuki-.

- Oh, calla Megumi ¿Qué sabes?- Kaoru estaba irritada aunque su voz no ponía límites.

La mujer mayor dejó de prestarle atención a los vegetales que estaba cortando para darle a Kaoru una mirada reprobatoria.- Se como te sientes Kao-chan. Es como todos nos sentimos, pero ahora debemos pensar en Tsubame ¡A este punto ni siquiera sabemos donde está o si siquiera está viva!- Kaoru apretó su mandíbula.

- Se que todavía lo está-.

Megumi la tomó por los hombros.- ¿Cómo Kao? ¿La has visto?- Había tanta desesperación en su voz que Kaoru no podía mentirle.

- Si, hace dos días. Kanryu pensó que necesitaba algo tranquilizador, así continuaría con sus trabajos. Me cubrió los ojos y me llevó a donde estaba. No la reconocí en nada; pero la vi Megumi, se ve terrible, se escuchaba como si estuviese enferma. Le rogué a Kanryu para que pudieras echarle un vistazo, pero el bastardo no lo hará-. Miró a sus manos llenas de cicatrices no pudo evitar a las saladas lágrimas que cayeran por mucho más tiempo; fueron pocas al principio pero cuando cayeron a sus manos y viajaron a una de sus cicatrices no pudo soportarlo más. Aventándose a Megumi, lloró mucho.

- ¡Oh Megumi! ¡Si solo hubiese sido fuerte en ese entonces! ¡Si solo hubiese sido como soy ahora, podría haberla protegido, a todos nosotros! ¡Tenía solo dos años! Nunca nos conoció ni sintió el amor que tenemos para ella-. Tomó en su puño el delantal de Megumi y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su hermana.

Megumi cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana, sintiendo cada sollozo que contenía mientras que acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de Kaoru para acallarla.- Shhh, está bien Kao-chan, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No pierdas la esperanza ahora, te necesitamos mucho. Yo, Tsubame, Yahiko, todos estamos aquí por ti. Si tú no hubieses hecho el sacrificio de ser la Hitokiri de Kanryu ¡todos estaríamos bien muertos! ¡Tú nos has protegido! Y lo continúas haciendo-. Contuvo a Kaoru unos momentos más, dejando a chica llorar su dolor en su hombro.

'_Pobre Kaoru, teniendo que hacer esas horribles cosas y todo para protegernos de él… kami-sama ¿Cuánto más será así? ¿Por siempre?' _Megumi sintió a sus propias lágrimas llenar sus ojos _'¡No! No puedo llorar ¡debo ser fuerte por ella! Por todos nosotros.'_

Kaoru se alejó del abrazo de su hermana para mirar a su rostro.- Gracias Megumi, necesitaba eso-.

- Esta bien llorar Kao. Hasta la temida Hitokiri Sakura necesita a alguien que la escuche-. Kaoru bufó a ese nombre. Hitokiri Sakura, el público la había apodado.

No estaba segura el por qué del nombre Sakura, no era que venía de un estilo especial de espada o algo así como el Hitokiri Battousai. Ella suponía que era porque era una mujer, la primera mujer en ser Hitokiri y el nombre era algo femenino.

- ¿Me estás escuchando Kao-chan?- Inmediatamente salio de su ensimismamiento para mirar a su hermana.

- ¿Ahora puedes intentar una sonrisa para mí?- Megumi preguntó suavemente.

Kaoru levanto la esquina derecha de su boca, su sonrisa usualmente terminaba siendo más una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, una que usaba muchas veces como Hitokiri.

Megumi sonrió ampliamente diciendo- Así se parece, ahora me di cuenta que me olvidé algo de tofu en la tienda ¿Te importaría ir a traerme un poco?-.

La joven muchacha suspiró.- No, supongo que podría tomar un descanso y desaparecer por unos momentos-. Dijo tomando la cubeta de madera que se usaba para el tofu.

-Muchas gracias-. Dijo Megumi y cuando Kaoru comenzaba a irse hacia la puerta. Megumi dio un paso a delante diciendo.- ¿Y Kaoru? Te amo, no te olvides de eso-.

Kaoru parpadeo por la sorpresa un momento ¿Megumi expresando su amor por ella en palabras? Eso era raro… era raro que el amor se mostrara para alguno de ellos en la mansión Takeda.

Le regaló una brillante y genuina sonrisa a Megumi.- Yo también te amo, nee-chan-. Y con eso se había ido.

_Lo hermoso es feo y lo feo es hermoso._

_Lo limpio es sucio y lo sucio es limpio._

_Lo bueno es malo y lo malo es bueno._

Kaoru cantó suavemente para ella mientras caminaba por el viejo sendero hacia el centro de Kyoto.

'_¿Por qué estoy recordando esta cancón? Okaasan solía cantarla, es una canción bastante hipócrita si me lo preguntas ¿Cómo puede lo limpio ser sucio y lo sucio ser limpio? Eres lo uno o lo otro ¿Cierto? Okaasan solía decir que lo que significaba era que todos tenían la opción de ser lo que se quisiera ser. Verás, una persona puede ser sucia un momento y después cambiar su camino por uno bueno y ser limpio de nuevo ¡Humm!-_

Bufó, alguien como Takeda Kanryu nunca podría ser limpio de nuevo.

'_Pero de nuevo ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Podrías estar limpia de nuevo?'_

No, tal vez no pero eso no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era llevar lejos a su familia y amigos de ese despreciable hombre.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al pensar en el. Parecía que había sido ayer que todo había pasado, cuando en realidad habían pasado diez años. Diez terribles años desde que ese hombre había llegado a sus vidas destruyéndolos. Una vez ellos habían sido felices, muy felices.

Kaoru se permitió compenetrarse en sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta del polvo que estaba juntándose en su kimono.

…Flash back…

- Okaasan ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Megumi, Tsubame, Otoosan!-

Una frenética Kaoru de ocho años corría por los pasillos de la extensa casa, tosiendo fuertemente por el espeso humo negro que amenazaba absorberla en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas goteaban del rabillo de sus ojos, escociéndole mientras se encaminaban y dejaban huellas en su sucio y manchado rostro.

Su casa ardía en llamas.

Había comenzado tan de repente en la noche que todavía estaba tratando de despertase. Un grito, atravesó el aire, haciéndola temblar hasta la médula.

-Okaasan-.

Puso más velocidad hacia el horripilante sonido y se abrió paso por las dos puertas del gran comedor familiar. No estaba preparada para la visión que encontraron sus inocentes ojos. Allí, en la cabecera de la mesa estaba su padre en su usual lugar.

Faltaba su cabeza.

Estaba en el piso, solo a unos pasos de donde ella estaba parada. Palideció, sus ojos abiertos como platos y nauseas que amenazaban con hacerla devolver.

-¡Kaoru!-

Salio de su ensimismamiento y levantó la mirada para encontrar a su madre sostenida en los brazos de Takeda Kanryu, el socio de su padre. Su hermosa madre tenía un cuchillo en su cuello que alguna vez fue de porcelana. Su ropa estaba rasgada y desgarrada en varios lugares, su cabello negro y brilloso ahora estaba enmarañado con sudor y suciedad en su rostro.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Encuentra a tus hermanas y huye de aquí!- Suplico- ¡Corre!-

Pero Kaoru no podía correr, no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba congelada en donde estaba parada.

Todavía no comprendía que pasó luego, o que la llevó a hacerlo. Tal vez pensó que perdería a su madre, o los ojos sin vida de su padre mirándola fijamente desde el suelo.

Algo en ella se precipitó.

Agarró el cuchillo de la mesa y con un grito animal atacó a Kanryu.

-¡Déjala ir!-

Determinada a matar al hombre, se aproximó a atacarlo sin ningún temor.

Por un breve momento Kanryu palideció, pero pronto sonrió con suficiencia cuando el cuchillo resbaló de su mano. Un fuerte golpe a los costados de su cabeza la hizo tambalearse; cayó al suelo con un golpe seco con sus ojos mareados. Levantando su turbulenta mirada, vio a un hombre, obviamente uno de los lacayos de Kanryu, mirándola fijamente con una cruel sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora, a donde piensas que vas pequeñita? ¿A salvar a tu madre? ¿Por qué si ya es una mujer muerta? ¿Para que te molestas?- Se rió cruelmente al ver los ojos de Kaoru abrirse de repente.

-Okaasan-.

- Oh, no está muerta todavía, pero lo estará-.

Y con eso Takeda Kanryu llevó el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo sobre la garganta de Kamiya Izayoi. La sangre brotó del corte salpicando ligeramente a Kaoru en el rostro. Kaoru observó incapaz de gritar, miró hasta que su madre lucho en vano en el agarre de Kanryu, escuchando los horribles gorgojeos que salían de su boca tratando de hablar. Miró a Kaoru una vez más y con todo el amor y cariño que un moribundo puede mostrar, sonrió a su hija antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de Kanryu. El hombre la arrojó cruelmente y ella calló al lado de Kaoru con un silencioso golpe.

Kaoru estaba en shock.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras veía fijamente a su madre en el suelo.

- Hey ¿Qué haremos con la niña? ¿La matamos también?- Kaoru vagamente escuchó una voz alrededor, todos los sonidos se habían hecho silenciosos, su respirando forzosamente era presa del pánico en su pequeño cuerpo.

- Oh no, tengo grandes planes para estas niñas, para las tres. Encuentra a las otras dos y llévalas a mi casa-. EL otro hombre le hizo una reverencia a Kanryu y se dirigió a cumplir su mandato dejando a Kaoru sola con el.

-¿Qué haré contigo pequeña ave? ¿Encerrarte en una jaula? Si, eso suena ideal. Pude ver en tus ojos, tienes un gran potencial. Si se entrena adecuadamente, si, sé que haré contigo…-

_...Fin Flash back…_

La voz de Kanryu hacía eco en su mente, estaba tan compenetrada con sus pensamientos que falló en darse cuenta del extraño que estaba delante de ella. Dio otro paso antes de chocar contra el.

-¿Qué diablos?- Las palabras escaparon de su boca cuando comenzaba a caer al piso.

'_Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había alguien delante de mí…'_

Instintivamente cerró sus ojos preparándose para la caída, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar se encontró atrapada en los brazos de alguien. Un hombre.

Levantó la vista con rapidez, recuperando su balance se apartó de el. Sus ojos lo inspeccionaron rápidamente reparando en su apariencia.

No era mucho más alto que ella, tal vez un metro sesenta y dos; usaba un haori tradicional en color azul marino y un hakama blanco. Pero las cosas que más le llamaron la atención fueron su cabello y la espada fija en su cintura, obviamente no era un hombre ordinario.

'_¿Cabello rojo? Poco usual verte por aquí…' _Pensó antes de mirar a sus ojos, sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda cuando vio sus orbes ámbar.

Levantó una ceja y Kaoru se sintió sonrojar, bajando la mirada dijo- Yo… lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba. Creo-.

- Puedo ver eso. Estaba parado aquí ocupándome de mis asuntos y viene aventándose como un jabalí que sale de la nada-. Dijo el hombre de modo juguetón que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas.

- ¡Bueno, lo siento! Si me había visto venir ¿Por qué no se quitó del camino?-

Parpadeó con sus ojos leopardados diciendo.- Realmente no creí que me golpearía, digo, soy la única persona parada aquí. Pensé que al menos pudo haber sentido un poco mi presencia…-

Su sonrojo incrementó y se encontró poniéndose nerviosa a cada momento.

- Le dije que lo sentía, estaba penando profundamente ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿En qué?-

Lo miró incrédula- ¿Acabo de conocerlo y piensa que le diré eso? ¡Ni siquiera se su nombre!-

Sonrió, y con una risita respondió- Supongo que no. Es Kenshin. Himura Kenshin-. Le extendió su mano.

Ella lo consideró fríamente rechazando su mano.- Bueno, un gusto conocerlo Himura-san, pero realmente debo irme-. Kaoru pasó por su lado.

-¿Ni siquiera me dará su nombre?- Le preguntó cuando se retiraba.

Parando por un breve segundo, se giró para mirarlo cautelosa- No me involucro con extraños, es malo para los negocios-. Luego continuó con su camino.

'_Si, se a lo que te refieres…' _Pensó antes de seguir caminando.

Mientras tanto Kaoru caminaba lentamente contemplando su extraño encuentro.

_¡No puedo perderme tanto en mis pensamientos! Los Hitokiri necesitan estar más atentos que eso si quieren sobrevivir…'_

Golpeó su frente con su mano- ¿En qué estoy pensando? No es que esté trabajando justo ahora, ahora soy una chica normal y el es un chico normal. No tenía que ser tan grosera…-

'_¿Normal eh? Nunca serás normal de nuevo, y lo sabes'_

Negó con su cabeza sonriendo- No hay tiempo para esos pensamientos niña, vamos por el tofu antes de que Megumi se preocupe por mí-. Suspiró cuando alcanzó el pueblo.

'_Pero… aunque… sus ojos. Parecía bastante amigable, pero algo a cerca de ellos me desconcertó un poco…' _Pensó abriéndose paso por las abarrotadas calles hasta el puesto de tofu.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º

_Poco sabía ese día que las ruedas del destino empezarían a girar una vez más, llevándome hacia un futuro que no tenía el poder de frenar. Esos ojos, los ojos de Kenshin penetraron en todo mi ser en una forma que no podía explicar, y hasta este día, los sigo viendo en mis sueños…_

**Continuará… **


	3. Chapter 2 Por los que ella ama

**Capítulo dos: Por los que ella ama**

- Hey jou-chan ¿Cómo está tu hermana?-

- Gusto en verte también Sanosuke. Hey ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tu cabello me recuerda a un pollo?- Kaoru reía mientras observaba a su amigo.

Medía un metro noventa y tres, su cabello castaño y puntiagudo sobresalía de su roja cinta en su cabeza. Usaba un gi blanco tradicional con borde negro, su torso estaba vendado con género blanco.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su atractivo rostro y sus profundos ojos marrones mostrando una pequeña cantidad de vergüenza preguntó – ¡Oi! ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho Tanuki?-

- Está bien Sano, se que estás enamorado de Megumi, solo que tengo que hacerte pasar un mal rato por ello-.

Con sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas y los clientes alrededor comenzando a reírse espetó -¿Quién está enamorado de quién Tanuki?-. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gi blanco, miró al costado tratando de pasar por alto el comentario como si fuera nada.

- ¡Hola Kaoru-chan! Hace tiempo que no te veo querida-. El anciano que poseía una carreta se paró en frente de Sanosuke.

- Konbanwa, Genzai- sensei. Ha pasado tiempo-.

- ¿Sano te está molestando de nuevo? ¡Sabía que sería problemas cuando lo contraté!- Dijo el anciano con un guiño.

Sanosuke rezongó algo sobre que todo el mundo estaba en contra de el todo el tiempo y Kaoru rió.- No, no, era yo quien en realidad lo estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. En verdad estoy aquí porque Megumi olvidó el tofu para la cena-.

- ¿Lo hizo?-. Se veía contrariado. –Juro que lo tomó hoy temprano…-

Kaoru se vio sorprendida por un minuto y luego sonrió calidamente. _'Solo Nee-chan sabe cuando necesito un descanso' _Pensó para sí misma.

- ¡Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces iré al Akabeko de visita!-

-¡Cuídate Kaoru-chan!-

- ¡Adiós, los veré luego! Oh y Sanosuke, deberías pedirle una cita a Megumi ¡apuesto a que le encantaría!- Le guiñó un ojo y rió ante su expresión incrédula.- Ja ne-.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dio una vuelta para dirigirse al Akabeko el restaurante más popular de la cuidad.

'_El buen Sanosuke ¿Qué haríamos sin el?'_

El ex pandillero de veintitrés años había llegado a sus vidas hacía tres años. Era bien conocido en las calles de Kyoto por sus habilidades para las peleas, eso fue hasta que se cruzó en el camino de Hitokiri Sakura.

Kaoru sonrió ante el recuerdo; estaba tan empeñado en derrotar a "la mujer que era una Hitokiri" algo que ella encontraba extrañamente divertido. No pudo hacerlo, no pudo matarlo. Ese fue el primero para ella, nunca había perdido una batalla y nunca había dejado a una víctima con vida. Había algo en el que detuvo su espada al último momento.

Después de oír el predicamento de las niñas Kamiya, Sanosuke se pegó a ellas como una lapa y cuando conoció a Megumi, todo había terminado para el. Todo el mundo podía verlo, Megumi lo había derrotado.

Al igual que Kaoru, ella no quería involucrarse con una persona del exterior, traería mucho dolor. Además, Sanosuke no sabía la verdad.

El pensaba que Megumi estaba estudiando para convertirse en doctor como su madre. En verdad ese era el deseo de Megumi, pero lo que Kanryu la forzaba a hacer con su conocimiento era algo muy alejado a salvar vidas.

Megumi pensaba que si Sano sabía, el pensaría que era una persona terrible.

Una vez más, los pensamientos de Kaoru se oscurecieron al concentrarse en Kanryu. _'Algún día escaparemos, le diré la verdad a Sanosuke y seguramente nos ayudará'_

Kaoru había estado formulando un plan de escape desde el primer día, pero por una razón u otra nunca podía realizarse.

'_Algún día…'_

-¿Me pregunto que tendrá de extra hoy Tae-san? ¡Espero que sean bolas de arroz! Amo sus bolas de arroz-. Entró al restaurante y miró a ver si encontraba a Tae.- ¡Konbanwa Tae-san! ¿Estás aquí?-

Una mujer menuda de cabello castaño rojizo con un rostro bondadoso asomó la cabeza desde las cocinas.- ¡Oh Kaoru-chan! Irasshaimase! Ha pasado tiempo-.

Kaoru hizo una reverencia respectivamente.- Si, demasiado me temo ¿Cómo has estado Tae-san? ¿Cómo están los negocios?-

La mujer sonrió.-Van muy bien Kaoru-chan y yo también estoy bien ¿Cómo está Megumi? Bien espero y Tsubame… ¡oh!- Se llevó una mano a su boca. –Lo siento Kaoru-chan, se me escapó…-

Kaoru la miró con sus ojos tristes y sonrió. – Está bien Tae-san, es natural que preguntes ¿cierto? Si, Megumi está bien y Tsubame… bueno, no estoy segura pero creo que tal vez esté enferma-.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Espero que esté bien! No tenerla a su lado debe ser muy duro para todos ustedes-.

Tae-san era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre Kaoru y su situación familiar; sabía lo que Kanryu las forzaba a hacer y sin embargo se mantenía fuerte y constante en sus vidas. As ayudaba siempre que podía, con comida o dinero y nunca perdía nada a cambio.

- Kaoru-chan ¿Puedo decir que te vez cada día más y más a tu madre? Eres simplemente hermosa cariño, tienes sus ojos azules y su cabello-.

La joven sonrió ante eso, era muy de Tae elogiarla, aún cuando no se lo merecía.- Arigato Tae-san-.

Tae era la mejor amiga de su madre cuando eran niñas, lloró mucho cuando Izayoi murió. Trató de ir a la policía por el crimen sabiendo por completo que Kanryu había sido, pero no tenía pruebas y el la había amenazado su vida si se involucraba demasiado.

Kaoru le había rogado que se mantuviera fuera de eso; no podría soportar la perdida de otro ser amado en su vida. Tae aceptó a regañadientes jurando silenciosamente sacarlas de allí algún día.

- Aquí Kaoru-chan, tengo algunas bolas de arroz que quedaron del almuerzo ¿Te encargarías de ellas?-

-¡Oh gracias! ¡Estaba pensando en esas también! Tendré que comerme las mías ahora así el mocoso no se las come primero--. Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

-Bueno, al menos dale una a Yahiko-chan ¿De acuerdo?-

- No dejes que te escuche decirle chan ¡se enfurece con eso!- Las dos mujeres se rieron completamente concientes de la cara que pondría el chico de diez años si lo escuchara.

Kaoru miró por la ventana al sol ocultándose. - ¡Santo cielo! ¿Es tan tarde? He estado ausente por casi una hora y media, será mejor que me vaya. Arigato, Tae-san ¡trataré de de venir más seguido a verte!- Dijo Kaoru saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

- Cuídate Kaoru-chan, no trates demasiado en llevar todo sobre tus hombros, deja que otros te ayuden en lo que puedan ¿De acuerdo?-

Kaoru miró a la mujer con agradecimiento.- De acuerdo Tae-san, lo intentaré-. Y con eso se fue.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, pero decidió que sería mejor correr. Saltó del suelo y volaba alto sobre los techos saltando de uno a otro apresurándose tanto como podía.

'_¿Cómo se fue el tiempo tan rápido? Creo que me tomó más de lo usual llegar porque estaba perdida en pensamientos en el camino…'_

Tomando velocidad que solo un Hitokiri con su cantidad de entrenamiento podía alcanzar, saltaba de techo a techo con movimientos elegantes y suaves. Llegó a la mansión sin siquiera una gota de transpiración a pesar de su esfuerzo.

Al momento que abrió la puerta supo que algo andaba mal.

Megumi estaba en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada preocupada, Yahiko el sirviente de diez años, estaba cerca de ella mirando igualmente ansioso.

Sin embargo, ella no se fijó en ellos, en su lugar su vista viajó hasta la escalera donde estaba un enojado Kanryu. Shishio estaba a su izquierda y Soujiro, un chico de dieciocho años, estaba a su derecha con su sonrisa siempre presente y nunca vacilante.

Llevando sus puños con fuerza a la baranda de la escalera, Kanryu estalló.- ¿En donde diablos has estado niña? ¡Has estado ausente por casi dos horas! ¿Quién te dio permiso para irte a donde se te plazca, como si tuvieras opción?- Estaba que echaba humo.

Kaoru pensó por un segundo. _'Tofu, mierda, no compré el tofu. Ajá…'_

-Fui a traer esto-. Sostuvo las bolas de arroz de Tae.

- Te ausentaste para traer bolas de arroz por ¡DOS HORAS!-

Interiormente se estremeció sabiendo que lo había puesto realmente furioso; su exterior, sin embargo, permaneció calmo. –Si Kanryu, recordé que a Soujiro estaba de visita hoy y sabía que las bolas de arroz son sus favoritas-.

- ¡Ah Kaoru-san, que lindo que hayas pensado en mí!- Dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, ella observó como el muchacho de ojos castaños se hacía camino hacia ella, su apagado cabello moreno caía sobre su cara mientras que miraba hacia abajo.

Kaoru se percató de cómo Yahiko miraba hambriento a las bolas de arroz, sabía que también eran sus favoritas pero nunca se le permitía ese lujo, de hecho no se le permitía casi nada.

- Arigato Kaoru-san por tu gentil regalo-.

- Ah, si no hay problema-. Trató de poner una sonrisa falsa, pero el podría ver a través de ella.

Él no se veía habilidoso, pero Seta Soujiro era tan calificado, si no mas que ella en lo que se refiere a kenjutsu, era algo escalofriante nunca mostró otra emoción más que alegría, aún cuando le cortaran la piel con la espada.

-Tengo una importante misión para ti, mi mascota-.

Kaoru regreso su vista a un más calmado Kanryu. _'Así que por eso estaba enojado, no podía encontrarme para su misión importante'._

-Entonces ¿quién es esta vez?- Preguntó con la voz monótona, Kanryu sonrió por un momento confundiéndola por un momento.

- General Yamagata-. Kaoru dio un grito ahogado, no había manera de ocultar su sorpresa.

- Yamagata es el líder de la armada imperialista…-. Pronunció más como una afirmación que como pregunta, conocía la respuesta de todos modos.

- Muy perceptiva Kaoru-chan-. Dijo Kanryu casi sarcásticamente.

-Realmente eres el más bajo ¿verdad?-. Escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo.- Engañas a todo el mundo creyendo que eres imperialista pero en realidad quieres deshacerte del gobierno ¡usándome para hacer tu trabajo sucio! ¡Nadie sabe que la Hitokiri Sakura es TU asesina! Todos piensan que soy una terrorista que quiere sacar la paz del lugar cuando siempre has sido tú…-.

Sus puños se movieron furiosamente a sus lados, pensó en golpearlo allí y entonces, un pensamiento que no se alejaba de su mente en ningún momento. Pero sabía que era inútil por el momento. Nadie más que Soujiro sabía donde estaba secuestrada su hermana, ni siquiera Shishio. Kanryu era listo como para decirle al hombre quemado de su paradero. Sabía perfectamente que Kaoru sobrepasaba a Shishio en fuerza desde hacía mucho y que probablemente podría torturarlo.

Y soujiro… el era el que custodiaba a Tsubame, la observaba y se aseguraba de mantenerla con vida.

'_Si… casi….'_ Pensó amargamente.

- Sea como sea, no puedo dejar que el nuevo gobierno prevalezca en esta revolución, la era Meiji no debería suceder ¿Qué pasaría con mi precioso comercio de opio entonces?-

- ¡Al diablo tu y tus drogas Kanryu!- Gritó.- ¿Crees que me importa tu satisfacción al ver el dolor de la gente?-

Todos quedaron callados por un momento antes de que Kanryu encendiera un fósforo y los gases nocivos de Kanryu pernearan el aire. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un mapa con instrucciones en el.- Lo encontrarás aquí, en el Akabeko esta noche. Parece que es un cliente regular, lo atacaras rápida y silenciosamente, espero que esté hecho para la media noche-.

Kaoru observó su mano como si fuera una serpiente venenosa antes de arrancarlo de su agarre.

Kanryu se giró para subir las escaleras, deteniéndose ligeramente.- Oh y Kaoru, no intentes nada gracioso como advertirle a la dueña del restaurante, no quisiera tener que verme forzado a tomar acciones en alguien cercano a ti-.

Quedó allí por un rato después de que el cruel hombre ascendiera las escaleras.

- hmmm, estas están tan buenas Kaoru-san-. Su atención fue dirigida a Soujiro, quién estaba junto a ella mascando las bolas de arroz de Tae y lo miró desdeñosamente.

- Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a prepararme-. Comenzó a dirigirse al sótano en donde ella, Megumi y Yahiko dormían junto al resto de los sirvientes y mucamas de la mansión.

'_A los sirvientes y mucamas se les paga hoy en día, entonces podríamos considerarnos como esclavos…'_ Pensó.

- Kao-chan ¿Puedes aunque sea comer algo antes de salir?- Kaoru vio a su hermana mirándola y rogándole con la mirada, estaba a punto de declinar pero lo pensó mejor.

'_Necesito conservar mi fuerza, si alguna vez vamos a escapar entonces necesito mi energía ¿Qué bien les haré si tengo que ser llevada o algo peor?'_

- De acuerdo Nee-chan, comeré-. Megumi suspiró un poco con alivio evidente en su rostro.

Dejando a Soujiro solo disfrutando sus bolas de arroz, Kaoru entro a la cocina y acarició a Yahiko en la cabeza despeinándole su cabello corto y puntiagudo. Sonrió cuando vio que el niño de diez años se giraba desafiante hacia ella. Estaba usando su haori amarillo desteñido que siempre usaba y su hakama verde igualmente desteñida. Su oscuro cabello se veía casi negro solo mostraba su verdadero color a la luz del sol.

Parpadeando a través de sus ojos castaños se cruzó de brazos preguntando -¿Cuándo me enseñarás, Busu?-

La Hitokiri frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el nombre, no le gustaba ser llamada fea por un niño de diez años, le dio una palmada un poco más fuerte en su cabeza, esta vez suficientemente rápido que no pudo escapar de ella e ignorando su gruñido de indignación lo observó.

- Cuando pares de llamarme Busu ¡Yahiko-CHAAAN!- Estrechó sus ojos y sonrió con maldad sabiendo como lo estaba haciendo enfadar.

-¡Deja de llamarme chan!- Aulló.

Le dio un coscorrón nuevamente y esta vez el la persiguió, corrió alrededor de la isla de la cocina detrás de Megumi mientras ella se burlaba en el camino.- ¡Yahiko-CHAN, Yahiko-CHAN, Yahiko-CHAAAAAAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es tan liiiiiiiiiindo!-

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos ya basta!- La voz demandante de Megumi cortó el aire.

Inmediatamente pararon y miraron avergonzados a la mujer, tenía el ceño fruncido tratando con fuerzas evitar sonreír, estaba perdiendo la batalla,

- Oh, vamos Kitsune ¿Qué hay de malo con algo de diversión?- kaoru le dio un codazo a Megumi.

- ¡No puedo soportar la inmadurez, Tanuki!-

Se fulminaron con la mirada por un momento pretendiendo ofenderse con los nombres, pero Megumi no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo, primero rió despacio; luego fue una explosión de risas.

Kaoru sonrió dulcemente a su hermana perdida en la belleza del momento; era muy raro que alguno de ellos riera o que siquiera sonriera. Kaoru y Yahiko se unieron en la risa como si fuera contagioso.

Cuando la risa terminó, se pusieron serios casi inmediatamente, Kaoru controló la hora, seis en punto de la tarda, tenía seis horas para completar su misión, una misión que no quería completar, pero debía por el bien de sus seres queridos.

Kaoru miró tristemente a sus alimentos, unos pocos vegetales y algo de tofu en agua a base de caldo, lo mismo de siempre.

Maldito sea Kanryu ¿Cómo esperaba que la gente sobreviviera con eso todo el tiempo?

Megumi vio la mirada de Kaoru.- Oye Kao-cha ¿Recuerdas los banquetes que solíamos tener? ¡La comida de mamá era deliciosa! ¡Solo sé que cuando todo esto termine, seremos capaces de cocinar así de nuevo y lo compartiremos con Yahiko!-

Yahiko visiblemente más animado dijo- ¿De veras Megumi Nee-chan?-

Ella miró amorosamente al niño y no se perdió el afecto en los ojos de Kaoru.- Por su puesto, somos familia, así que tiene sentido-.

- Desearía que pudiéramos comer algo más ahora-. Se quejó miserablemente.

Kaoru suspiró, tomando su mano la dio vuelta para que su palma quedaran hacia arriba.- Estaba guardando esto para ti-. Le dio una bola de arroz en su mano abierta.

Yahiko la miró a ella y luego a la bola de arroz y con sorpresa evidente en su voz dijo- Pero pensé que esas eran de Soujiro…-.

Kaoru bufó y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿De verdad piensas que le compraría a esa bola de baba una de esas?-

Yahiko pareció aceptar eso y apresurándose se metió la bola de arroz en la boca. Kaoru se rió un poco, era como tratara de comérsela lo más rápido que podía para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera quitársela. No lo culpaba, al pobre niño no se le daba nada más que las meras necesidades para vivir.

Todos eran tratados de esa manera pero Yahiko nunca conoció la vida fuera de esta, no como Kaoru y Megumi, el no conocía la alegría de la familia o el amor de una madre y un padre. Por supuesto el veía a las dos mujeres como sus hermanas pero eso no era lo mismo.

Kaoru sentía la misma lástima que siempre tenía cada vez que pensaba en el.

'_Es casi lo mismo que Tsubame. No, es exactamente lo mismo, ella es solo dos años mayor que el, ella no recuerda nada de nuestra vida previa.'_

Yahiko había estado con Kanryu lo mismo que ella, por diez años, el era el hijo de un socio de Kanryu, pero cuando su padre terminó muerto, al igual que los padres de Kaoru, Kanryu también había tomado a Yahiko tratándolo como su sirviente personal desde que pudo caminar.

¿Qué sucedía con Kanryu que mataba a todos sus socios y colegas?

Kaoru lo había descubierto tiempo que su padre había muerto porque el no quería entrar en el negocio del opio con Kanryu, él había amenazado con decirle a las autoridades si Kanryu optaba por entrar en tan despreciable juego.

Su padre nunca lo vio venir, el no tenía idea de que Kanryu tenía esa fuerza tan poderosa como lo era el Juppongatana detrás de el…

- Aquí, come-.

Un recipiente con comida fue puesto delante de ella, lo observó y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de comerlo; rara vez lo hacía antes de ir en una misión. Su estómago siempre daba muchas vueltas, pero conociendo a Megumi, Kaoru a regañadientes tomó sus palillos y los forzó en su boca. Masticó automáticamente, saboreando mientras se deslizaba por su garganta, no tenía mucho sabor de todos modos.

- Gracias Nee-chan por esto, es estupendo-. Dijo al terminar poniéndose de pie para lavar su plato.

- No tienes que mentir por mí Kao-chan-. Megumi respondió amablemente.- Solo piensa en mantener tu fuerza y regresa esta noche con nosotros a salvo-.

La preocupación era evidente en la voz de su hermana aunque trataba de esconderlo. Kaoru apoyó su mano en su hombre y se dispuso a partir.

- Siempre lo hago megumi, sabes que soy LA Hitokiri Sakura, la más temida asesina en todo Japón-. Hizo ademanes muy dramáticos con sus manos.

- Lo sé Kao-chan, solo que no puedo alejar el sentimiento de que algo será… diferente esta noche, no se que es pero lo puedo sentir-.

Kaoru sonrió.- No tengas miedo, nunca he perdido una batalla contra nadie ¡Ningún hombre tiene una oportunidad contra mí!-.

Trató de actuar por ellos, para hacer las cosas mejor, aunque tenía pavor de lo que tenía que lograr y esa noche amenazaba con eliminarla en cualquier momento. Les dio una última sonrisa.

- Ningún hombre, excepto por el Hitokiri Battousai-. Y desapareció tras la puerta.

**Continuará…**

Hola gracias por le review a **Lola_Himura **

**¡¡ Por favor si les gusta la historia dejen reviews!!** De esa manera actualizaré más rápido...

Besos y gracias por leer…

¡Read and Review! ^^


	4. Chapter 3 Segundo Encuentro

**Capítulo tres: Segundo Encuentro**

_Al ocultarme en la sombra, las palabras de Megumi resonaban en mi mente, ella también lo sentía. Como Hitokiri era excepcional en percepción, pero si ella también podía sentirlo definitivamente pasaba algo. _

_No tengo idea de lo que vendrá o que consecuencias habrán si tomo la vida del general Yamagata. No tenía dudas de que sería protegido, tenía que encontrar su paradero y observarlo primero, solo así tendría una buena idea de cómo hacer esto. Entonces sin titubear me dirigí al Akabeko; sin detenerme me dirigí a ese fatídico encuentro que cambiaría mi vida para siempre…_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

La fluidez de sus movimientos era sin lugar a dudas elegante, se movía como el viento, silenciosa haciéndose camino a la ciudad.

Kaoru optó por viajar entre los árboles que alineaban el sendero antes que ir por el mismo, los asesinos nunca mostraban su rostro a nadie cuando estaban merodeando.

Miró al cielo, un poco después de las ocho p.m., las estrellas se mantenían en el espeso negro azulado que era el cielo, tintineando como luciérnagas, hubiese adorado parar y disfrutar de su cabeza si no hubiese estado perdida en sí misma en ese momento. Estaba en el modo Hitokiri, con solo un pensamiento en su mente: buscar y destruir.

Kaoru no era una persona fría todo el tiempo por naturaleza, pero después de matar por tanto tiempo era como si se hubiese transformado de pronto en una persona completamente diferente. Después de un análisis personal se dio cuenta de fue probablemente porque despreciaba tanto lo que hacía que la hacía irse por completo. Cuando mataba ella carecía de emociones.

'_Los Hitokiri no se les permite sentir, no tenían ataduras emocionales y sobre todo lo demás, no tenían amor' _

Las palabras de Shishio resonaban de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

No se les permitía amar.

Pero ella ya lo hacía, amaba a su familia y eso era lo que la motivaba a seguir sabiendo que los estaba protegiendo de la única manera que sabía. Eso era exactamente por lo que nunca quería involucrarse con extraños, era demasiado difícil tener a Sanosuke, Tae y Yahiko involucrados en su vida, si alguna vez les pasaba algo a ellos por su culpa, no sabría que hacer.

'_Mataría al bastardo'- _Pensó con convicción, mientras más pensaba en eso su convicción flaqueaba cada vez más.

'_Podrías hacerlo ahora, podrías. Pero no puedes, no sin haber liberado a Tsubame primero. Maldito sea ese Soujiro, siempre tan pasivo y con esa constante sonrisa, me gustaría borrársela del rostro con mi espada'_

Sonrió ligeramente, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.- '_En que chica tan violenta me he convertido…'_

Siendo el cuidador de Tsubame, Soujiro sabía en donde estaba. Kaoru había intentado incontables veces de conseguir cualquier información de él, pero era en vano. Había prometido que tan pronto como encontrara algo le diría a Sanosuke y pondría su plan en acción, cualquiera que fuera el plan… todavía no tenía un plan a prueba de fallas. Esperaba que Sano la ayudara con esa parte.

Discretamente caminó a la ciudad permaneciendo en la sombra de las casas, silenciosamente se apoyó en la pared de una. Literalmente se fundió con la oscuridad cuando unos transeúntes pasaron cerca de ella. Cuando estovo a salvo Kaoru sacó su kimono de su bolsa y se lo puso sobre su ajustado traje ninja.

Prefería un traje ajustado porque número uno: era una mujer y número dos: hacía que la batalla fuera más fácil no teniendo un traje ancho que le estorbara. Había cometido ese error durante una de sus primeras peleas, enganchando su espada en su hakama y casi costándole la vida.

Tomando su máscara y metiéndola dentro de la manga de su kimono dejó su bolsa; y viendo unos arbustos al costado escondió allí su katana. Observó a ese sitio por un breve segundo memorizándolo para no perder su espada.

Parándose bajo la luz de la antorcha que estaba dispuesta en el camino, hizo su entrada en el Akabeko, ya era la hora.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kenshin estaba sentado en el fondo del restaurante en un sitio apartado tomando té verde, hubiese preferido sake como usualmente pero esa noche tenía que permanecer muy alerta. Mirando a su derecha estaba el general Yamagata en su sitio favorito hablando animadamente con su compañía. Un ruido a su izquierda llevó a sus ojos ámbar con rapidez a ese lugar, allí observó a un hombre borracho lanzar su copa de sake contra el piso.

-¡Estos malditos imperialistas! ¡Piensan que pueden venir y tomar todo! ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros? ¿La gente? ¿No tenemos derecho a decir nada?-

- Vamos, vamos-. Todos sus borrachos y colorados compañeros se unieron a sus palabras. Kenshin no se perdió detalle de Yamagata-san al verlos discutir.

'_Estúpidos cretinos ¿No saben que los imperialistas ESTÁN peleando por la gente para que tengan igualdad? Todavía hay muchos leales al shogunato Tokugawa, no sabrían que hacer con ellos mismos so no hubiera necesidad de samurai en este país'. _Pensó.

El nuevo shogunato estaba tratando de establecer un sentido en orden a la igualdad de oportunidades en Japón y además no habría necesidad de un Daimyo individual, a quienes muchos samurais todavía eran leales, esa otra forma estaba definitivamente arraigada en los ronin renegados.

'_Quiero decir, entiendo un poco como se sienten… también vivo de la espada, pero…. Los tiempos están cambiando, pronto no habrá necesidad de verter sangre. Quiero ayudar a traer esa clase de mundo'._

El nuevo gobierno había decidido abrir a la desolada nación de Japón a los países del oeste y los samurai habían reaccionado violentamente diciendo que el país no era lugar para 'barbaridades occidentales'. Y como Japón comenzó a volverse más occidentalizado, los hombres que todavía tenían el espíritu de los guerreros que lucharon para mantener el control, los nuevos oficiales del gobierno estaban en peligro de asesinato.

'_Como Yamagata-san.' _Pensó Kenshin tomando otro sorbo de té.- _Desde el establecimiento del Shinsengumi las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero…Japón estaba todavía forzado por el Bakumatsu… y Kyoto todavía necesita a hombres como yo…'-._

Su atención fue directamente desviada a la joven mujer que pasó por la puerta, era la chica de antes. Kenshin se tomó un momento para mirarla. Era hermosa, su figura era delgada pero parecía ser fuerte.

''_Tal vez practica artes marciales'_ Pensó estudiándola.

Porcelana; era la palabra correcta para describir sus rasgos faciales. Su piel de marfil brillaba en la tenue luz del restaurante como su cabellera, que estaba dispuesta en una coleta alta y brillaba intensamente con destellos azulados. Al acercarse Kenshin contuvo el aliento cuando pudo ver sus ojos.

Despampanante y… ¿Letal?

Era la primer palabra seguida de despampanante que vino a su mente, aunque estaba relativamente lejos pudo ver cuan azules eran sus ojos, como las profundidades del océano.

'_¿Cómo no los noté antes?' _Se preguntó por un momento y después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella se sentó con Yamagata ¿lo conocía?

Sus intensos ojos iban y venían entre ellos dos tratando de escuchar su conversación. A penas podía oír sobre el tumulto del Akabeko.

- Hola ¿Y quién puedes ser mujer?- Preguntó amablemente Yamagata.

- Oh, solo quise venir y sentarme junto al hombre más poderoso en Japón por un momento; Yamagata-san. Kaoru es mi nombre-. Yamagata se vio un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

- Bueno, es un placer conocerte, tengo a alguien que me ve como soy-. Bromeó.

Kaoru observó quién estaba con el, había un hombre que estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo. Observó como el la miraba con cautela, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, eso la turbaba un poco.

- Déjame presentarte a Hajime Saito del Shinsengumi-. Dijo Yamagata, Kaoru apenas pudo ocultar su conmoción.

'¿_Del shinsengumi?' _

Había un grupo de peleadores que protegían el nuevo shogunato tratando de mantener la paz en las ahora manchadas de sangre calles de Kyoto. Eran innegablemente poderosos guerreros que creían en el gobierno y la próxima nueva era.

'_¿En que diablos me estoy metiendo? ¿Pelear con el Shinsengumi ahora? ¿Qué más me sorprenderá esta noche?'_

Aunque Kaoru había pensado en eso, ella había estado enfrentándose al Shinsengumi desde hacía un tiempo. Fueron ellos los que pusieron precio a su cabeza por todos los oficiales gubernamentales que ella había matado, pero nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, salvo aquellos cercanos a ella. Siempre usaba una máscara y algunas personas especulaban si era realmente una mujer o un hombre.

Siempre se había reído de eso, solo ellos podrían pensar que una mera mujer no era capaz de semejantes atrocidades, tontos mente-cerrada. Sería su caída cuando Kanryu la enviara a eliminarlos uno a uno.

-¿Kaoru-san?- Alejó sus pensamientos y sonrió a Yamagata.- ¿De donde eres?-

-Oh de aquí y allá pero mayormente de Hokkaido, allí es donde nací. Vine aquí por los negocios de mi padre hace diez años y aquí permanezco.- Forzó una risita falsa.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?- Saito habló, por un instante la intimidación fue evidente en sus ojos azules, pero desapareció en un instante.

Kenshin lo notó.

- El era un instructor de Kenjutsu, ya no está vivo. Así que retomé lo que él dejo-.

Kenshin había notado las heridas de sus manos, muy similares a las suyas, ella parecía normal pero ¿Porqué presentía una extraña vibra? Casi como un asustado ciervo que huye del peligro. Hacía un estupendo trabajo ocultándolo pero casi nada escapaba de la naturaleza siempre observadora de Kenshin.

¿Quién era esa muchacha? Estaba determinado a averiguarlo antes de que la noche acabara, con ese pensamiento en mente, ocultó su cabeza en el periódico para que no lo reconociera.

Su cabello era rojo impactante con destellos dorados y rojos más oscuros, también tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda yendo desde la esquina de su boca hasta su oreja. Sin ninguna duda ella lo reconocería y arruinaría los planes para descubrir quien era realmente.

'_¿Por qué estoy tan interesado? No debería, no podría nunca arrastrarla en mis asuntos, sería injusto ligara mi vida a alguien como ella.'_

Kenshin observó su reflejo en el líquido que era su té.

'_Ella no querrá involucrarse con alguien como yo después de que descubra quien soy. Estoy sorprendido de que no me reconociera cuando nos chocamos hoy, de todas formas debería dejarlo por la paz'._

Kenshin alzó la mirada de su periódico y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vio a Kaoru llevar a Yamagata de la mano hacia la puerta de una forma muy familiar.

Entrecerró sus ojos '_¿Está haciendo lo que estoy pensando?'_

Esta vez sus ojos si se agrandaron cuando vio a Kaoru depositar un beso en la mejilla de Yamagata cuando salieron por la puerta.

'_Oh, entonces es una prostituta común. Entiendo, parece que todas las lindas lo son.'_

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de desilusión. Debería haber estado siguiendo a Yamagata, después de todo estaba contratado para protegerlo como a muchos otros importantes oficiales gubernamentales. Pero Kenshin se sintió enfermo del estómago al pensar lo que Yamagata y aquella mujer inevitablemente estaban por hacer.

'_Le daré veinte minutos, eso debería ser tiempo suficiente'_

Se encogió ligeramente, las prostitutas lo molestaban un poco a decir verdad, La mayoría de los Hitokiri que conocía tenían una mujer cada noche, pero no él. Él era… diferente, se dirigía claramente a las mujeres en general con miedo del cariño que usualmente venía con ellas. Si de el dependiese, nunca se involucraría con una mujer… jamás.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

'_¡No puedo creer que cayera así de fácil! Creo que un poco de saque y un rostro bonito hacen efecto. Pero… espero que no tenga que besarlo…'_

Kaoru todavía temblaba involuntariamente, no era porque Yamagata era un hombre desagradable, de ninguna manera, pero Kaoru verdaderamente creía que salvabas esa clase de cosa para el que de veras amas.

'_Pero probablemente no encontrarás a nadie que te ame después de todo lo que has hecho, así que ¿para que molestarse con sueños tontos?' _Pensó amargamente.

'_Detente con esto tienes un trabajo que hacer.'_

Se abofeteó mentalmente e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello cuando volvió a la realidad de que la mano de Yamagata estaba estratégicamente depositada en la su parte trasera. Un poco perturbada se liberó de su agarre tratando de fingir inocencia.

- Oh ¿No es un poco apresurado Yamagata-san? ¿No deberíamos dejar un poco a la imaginación hasta que encontremos un lugar más apartado?- Kaoru trató de imitar un rubor de doncella avergonzada.

- Si, lo siento Kaoru. Presioné el revolver un poco ¿verdad?- Se rió.

- Dígame Yamagata-san ¿Es casado?- Trató de entablar conversación mientras caminaban.

- No, desafortunadamente, mi esposa murió de cólera hace tres años, no tengo hijos tampoco. Eso me hace un hombre algo solitario-.

Kaoru sintió algo de pena, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó. No podría soportar sentir pena por su "objetivo" o no podría ser capaz de seguir con ello.

- Siento escuchar eso Yamagata-san ¿Qué tal aquí?- Kaoru apuntó a un dojo abandonado, cerca de donde había escondido su arma.

- Está bien si es lo que quieres…-. Se acercó para darle un beso y una vez más ella lo evadió y se liberó de su agarre.

- Bueno, tienes que ir allí y esperar por mí. Tengo que ponerme más…cómoda-. Dijo en una voz tan seductora como pudo conseguir, considerando lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Él se sonrojó un poco y Kaoru pudo especular que era lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre.

- Está bien, estaré esperando. No tardes mucho-. Le dedicó una mirada maliciosa y cerró la puerta de shoji detrás de él.

Kaoru dejó salir un largo suspiro, su corazón estaba palpitando, era casi la hora y luego terminaría.

Luego de sacarse su kimono lo dejó debajo de un arbusto, tendría que recordarlo luego. Sostuvo su máscara y se la puso rápidamente, cubría su rostro y cabeza y solo una pequeña parte de su piel alrededor de sus ojos se veía; su cola de caballo salía de un pequeño agujero detrás de su cabeza. Sacó un pequeño pote de crema negra de su bolsa en su muñeca junto a un pequeño espejo, rápidamente se maquilló los ojos con ese espeso maquillaje como alguien que lo había hecho muchas veces. Luego, guardando la crema en su bolsa, se dirigió hacia el arbusto que había escondido su katana. Recuperando su espada la puso en su cinturón.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta, dio un último vistazo a las estrellas titilantes sobre ella y abrió la puerta. Yamagata se giró.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, el miedo ya estaba impregnado en el aire alrededor suyo. - ¿A dónde fue Kaoru-san?-

- Oh ¿Esa tonta mujer que yace muerta entre los arbustos? Pensé que se interpondría en el camino, por eso dispuse de ella. No puedo permitir que una mujer se interfiera entre mi presa y yo-. Dijo perversamente.

Yamagata palideció, sus palmas empezaron a sudar y deseó severamente que su protector estuviera allí. No era un cobarde, pero estaba desarmado, algo borracho y sabía exactamente quién era esa mujer.

- Hitokiri Sakura-. Su voz tembló ligeramente.

- Así que sabes mi nombre, eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Estaba segura que sabías que vendría por ti eventualmente. Lo que no me esperaba era que te permitieras bajar la guardia tan fácil, te he estado observando toda la noche y supe que tendría la perfecta oportunidad cuando te escabulliste con esa prostituta-. Comentó suavemente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres muerto?-

Kaoru titubeó un momento por la pregunta hecha tan directamente.- Lo siento, nada en contra de tu persona, pero eres un imperialista, el más importante de todos ellos-.

- Entonces, es cortar la cabeza a la serpiente y deja el resto retorcerse hasta que muera ¿Verdad?- La interrumpió.

Sabía que se estaba poniendo nerviosa sabiendo que muchos políticos eran corruptos y que no tenían reparos en matar al débil para llegar a la cima al igual que Kanryu.

- No se por qué siento la necesidad de defenderme, puedo ver que intentas tomar mi vida de todas formas, ¡pero tengo que hacerte saber que no soy nada de eso!- Dijo enérgicamente.- Creo en la paz con cada fibra de mi ser y haría todo por este país, hasta morir-. Sostuvo su cabeza firme y orgulloso mientras hablaba.

Por un momento Kaoru sintió respeto por el, pero rápidamente se fue cuando volvió a la realidad en la que estaba hundida. Necesitaba matar a este hombre para salvar y proteger a su familia. Tal vez era un poco egoísta pensó ¿pero que otra opción tenía?

Sabía que se le enfrentaba para ganar tiempo, por eso seguía hablando ¿pero por qué ella seguía enfrentándolo de igual manera? Normalmente ella ya lo hubiera rebanado y estaría de vuelta a casa ¿que estaban esperando?

Con un choque, el shoji voló al suelo y allí estaba el, enmarcado con la luz de las estrellas. El único hombre al que ella había temido enfrentarse en batalla.

El Hitokiri Battousai.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaba allí por sangre. Por la de ella.

Ella ya sabía que el era el contratado para proteger a Yamagata ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Por supuesto que sería el, todo el Japón sabía que ellos trabajaban para bandos diferentes.

¡Maldito sea ese Kanryu! ¡Él sabía que esto pasaría! ¿Por qué la estaba mandando a la muerte tan pronto? ¿Qué había sobre sus otros planes? Al acercarse a la luz de la antorcha sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se secó reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

'_¡Es él! ¡El hombre con el que tropecé temprano! ¿Cómo no pude reconocerlo? El cabello, la cicatriz, los ojos…' _

Pero el hombre que chocó con ella era mucho más amable y gentil que éste. Eran como dos personas diferentes.

'_¡Ídiota! ¡Kaoru, por supuesto que es así, pasa lo mismo contigo!'_

-Hitokiri…Sakura ¿Eh?- Su voz era como seda, letaltalmente quieta y calma, sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

- Hitokiri Battousai, supongo. Un honor-. Finalmente encontró su voz, era igualmente letal.- Estás en mi camino, te sugiero que te muevas. Tengo asuntos con el hombre que está detrás de ti-.

- Desafortunadamente no puedo permitir eso-. Sus ojos quemaron los suyos, su mirada era lava líquida, tan intensa que Kaoru quería desviar sus ojos de él.

'_Si las miradas mataran…' _Kaoru pensó un instante.

Pero no se daría por vencida, ella era igualmente temida que el y sería maldita si un hombre obtenía lo mejor de ella en combate.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear de nievo, el otro Hitokiri estaba sobre ella, casi no tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su espada. Chispas volaron cuando las katanas chocaron, golpeándose chocaron una y otra vez tratando de sacar la guardia del otro.

Los ojos de Kaoru tomaron un destello irreal, como los de Battousai, sus ojos cambiaron de azul a un verde muy claro cuando se sometía en batalla.

Nada más importaba ahora.

Necesitaba derrotar a ese hombre si quería sobrevivir y después también asesinar a su objetivo.

Con un grito feroz, se abalanzó sobre el hombre pelirrojo llevando su espada hacia su pecho, él lo contrarrestó casi demasiado fácil y volteó a su alcance solo para aterrizar lanzando su propio ataque. Kaoru lo rechazó justo a tiempo, saltando hacia atrás ambos se observaron, no había rastro de odio evidente, solo el deseo de ganar.

Kaoru se concentró en su mejor ataque, el Ryuu no Hiko. Este ataque suponía derribar a tu oponente con solo un veloz golpe, Battousai inmediatamente lo reconoció y adoptó su pose de Battojutsu llamada Sou Ryuu Sen. Se decía que el había perfeccionado cada movimiento en Battojutsu y de allí provenía su nombre Battousai.

El verde observaba al dorado, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por unos breves minutos.

Sin advertencia los dos Hitokiri se aventaron uno a otro, cada uno determinado a obtener un golpe esta vez.

- ¡RYUU NO HIKO!- El gritó de Kaoru perforó el aire mientras avanzaba con toda su fuerza.

Acero chocó con acero y ambos se resbalaron y se detuvieron en seco. Sus respiraciones forzadas, sudor corriendo por sus rostros y una vez más sus ojos cerrados.

-Un empate-. Declaró Battousai.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron ligeramente.- ¿No vas a matarme? ¿Qué hay de la recompensa por mi cabeza? Escuché que vale una gran suma…-.

- Te dejaré si desistes de Yamagata-san por esta noche. De todas maneras ya se ha retirado-.

Kaoru observó alrededor rápidamente, el general estaba fuera de vista.

-¡Maldición!- Kaoru maldijo por lo bajo, se había concentrado tanto en la pelea que no se dio cuenta que el hombre había huido.

- Y por la recompensa, no peleo por esas simples razones-. Continuó.

Kaoru lo miró sin poder creerlo, era la primera vez que había conocido a un hombre como ese…

'_¿Quién es el?'_

Rápidamente envainando su espada le dio otra mirada antes de partir rápidamente por la puerta desapareciendo en la noche.

**Continuará**

Muchas gracias a **Lola_Himura** y **Who-must-not-be-named** por los reviews. Si les gusta esta historia pro favor dejen reviews harán muy, muy felices a su autora y traductora…

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4 Los planes de Kanryu revelados

**Capítulo cuatro: Los planes de Kanryu revelados**

'_¡Lo mataré! ¡Tendré su cabeza en bandeja de plata cuando regrese!' _Kaoru estaba furiosa diciéndolo a la ligera.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? ¡El sabía! Ese bastardo, supo todo el tiempo que Battousai sería el único en proteger a Yamagata.

'_¿En que diablos pudo haber estado pensando?' _Maldijo.

Rápida y silenciosamente regresó a la mansión Takeda. Estaba enojada y confundida con el movimiento de Takeda, pero lo que más la confundía era el hecho de que Battousai la había dejado ir. ¿Era porque ella era una mujer? No, ella se acordaba la mirada en sus ojos claramente; había salido a matar y ciertamente no se había contenido.

¿Podía ser que tal vez en verdad estaban empatados en velocidad y habilidad? No, había tenido muchas dificultades en igualar su velocidad. Tembló ante el recuerdo de sus ojos, no quería volverlo a enfrentar de nuevo en batalla, pero sabía que era inevitable si continuaba tratando de matar a los imperialistas.

¡Maldito Kanryu! Abrió la puerta de golpe sin importar que fuera cerca de la media noche o que estuviera haciendo gran una escena.

-¡TAKEDA KANRYU!- gritó para que todos la oyeran.

El rostro preocupado de Megumi se asomo por las escaleras que conducían al sótano, el alivio llenó su rostro, pero volvió a reemplazarse con preocupación.- ¡Kaoru estás sangrando!-

- ¿Qué…?- Siguió la mirada de Megumi hasta su brazo. Era el corte de una delgada línea pero aún así sangraba; siendo tan fino y preciso que sanaría por un rato antes de que la piel cicatrizara.

'¿Cuándo pudo_…?'_ Pensó confundida, pero no lo pensaría más.

Observó al alto, áspero y delgado hombre de más o menos treinta años que la acechaba al bajar las escaleras casualmente con un cigarrillo pendiente en su boca y con su simple cabello castaño peinado con raya al medio pegado a su cara en donde sus ojos redondos y brillantes la observaban. Takeda Kanryu se detuvo delante de ella, una mirada satisfecha adornaba sus feos rasgos. Presionando sus anteojos sobre su nariz un poco más preguntó. – Entonces, confío que el trabajo está hecho ¿mi mascota?-

Violentamente, Kaoru lo tomó del cuello de su caro traje de negocios y con mucha más fuerza lo golpeo contra la pared que estaba detrás de el. Su cabeza golpeó duramente la superficie con un ruido sordo y momentariamente lo aturdió.

-¿Por qué demonios fue eso?-

- ¡Mentiste, escoria!-escupió- ¡Sabías que él estaría ahí y aún así me enviaste hacia mi muerte!-

Kanryu fingió ignorancia.- ¿Mataste a Yamagata?-

-¡NO!- Enfatizó su palabra con otro fuerte empujón contra la pared.

- ¡Te dije que EL estaba ahí, IDIOTA!- Los labios del hombre se curvaron con un aire despectivo.- Vaya, mi mascota ¿de quién estás hablando?-

Kaoru estaba harta de sus juegos, lo golpeó fuerte en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar.- ¡El Hitokiri Battousai!- Gritó finalmente.

Megumi se estremeció y carraspear. '_¿Qué es lo que pretende involucrando a Kaoru en una pelea con ese hombre?' _Megumi pensó que tendría un ataque cardíaco, ahora estaba muy preocupada.

Kanryu tomó un aire despectivo nuevamente limpiando el rastro de sangre de su boca.- Te dejaré pasar esto Kaoru-chan porque todavía te necesito, pero nunca olvido una ofensa como esta, lo pagarás caro algún día-.

Kaoru bufó.- Kanryu, eres una amenaza para mí como lo es una mosca en un montón de mierda-.

- Ah, tal vez no para ti pero ¿qué hay de tus queridas hermanas? ¿O Yahiko-chan?- Sus ojos brillaron con crueldad.

Su rostro se oscureció, esta pelea no era nada nuevo estas palabras eran lanzadas constantemente, el aire siempre era pesado por la discordia cuando el estaba en la habitación.

Asegurándose que tenía contacto visual, Kaoru habló- Amenaza mi vida todo lo que gustes hombre despreciable, pero oye esto. El día que hieras a uno de los que amo será el día en que mueras, aún si Tsubame no es encontrada, ese día tu precioso Juppongatana no será capaz de salvarte-.

La parte de Tsubame fue difícil de decir para Kaoru, no era completamente cierto, y ella estaba segura de que Kanryu lo sabía. Pero, aún así tenía que mantener la fachada para tener algo de control sobre el.

Sonrió con una sonrisa malvada.- Eso dices Kaoru-chan, eso dices. Pero ven ahora, tenemos mucho de que hablar, tengo un plan. La verdadera razón por la que te envié esta noche. Estoy algo sorprendido a decir verdad que sobrevivieras y regresaras con solo un corte, pero no importa, eso significa que mi plan original podrá ponerse en movimiento-. Subió las escaleras para ir hacia su estudio en donde Shishio lo estaba esperando.

A regañadientes, Kaoru dio un paso para seguirlo, pero Megumi la tomó del brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró.

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa.- No te preocupes Nee-chan, estoy bien. Bajaré en cuanto termine de hablar con Kanryu-. Murmuró sarcásticamente.

Megumi la dejo ir dudosa.- Está bien, te veré en un ratito-. Se giró y volvió al sótano.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una vez dentro de su estudio, kaoru tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio de Kanryu, Shishio a su izquierda y Kanryu en el escritorio fumando.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.- Será mejor que sea una buena explicación-. Dijo fríamente, habiéndose calmado considerablemente en un corto tiempo.

Dando una gran pitada a su cigarrillo, Kanryu la miró.- ¿Lo llegaste a ver bien?- dijo finalmente. Ella estaba un poco confundida.

- ¿A quién?-

- Al Battousai-.

- Bueno, si, hubo momentos en que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, pendejo, así que si, diría que si-. Dijo sarcásticamente.

Él sonrió.- Bien, ¿imagino que estabas disfrazada? ¿Te reconoció?-

Pensó por un momento antes de decir finalmente…- No, no lo creo. No vi ninguna señal de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero de nuevo, es de Battousai de quien estamos hablando. Estoy segura de que es excelente escondiendo cualquier tipo de emoción-.

- Pero tú también eres excelente en percepción, probablemente serías capaz de decirme si lo hizo ¿verdad?-

-Verdad…-Dijo lentamente.

Era verdad, Kaoru era muy buena con ello y no sintió ni un ápice de temperatura en el que usualmente indicaba cosas de esa naturaleza. Así que el Battousai no era humano y ocultaba sus emociones sin esfuerzo como para elevar picos de temperatura o realmente no la identificó.

-No, no me reconoció-. Dijo rotundamente.

- Bien, bien ¿Ahora, serías capaz de encontrarlo en las atestadas calles de Kyoto?- Kaoru tenía un sentimiento de desazón insegura del por qué.

-Si…- Respondió dudosa.

Kanryu se aproximó.- Acércate.-

- Si me acerco más tu humo me noqueará-

El rió, moviendo su cabeza.- Eres muy desafiante mujer, pero no por mucho...-. Su voz se fue apagando, hablaba más para sí mismo.- Está bien. Este es mi plan mi pequeña ave…-.

Kaoru estuvo parada arriba en el comienzo de las escaleras sintiéndose aturdida por lo que se le había dicho que tenía que hacer. Nunca había intentado algo como esto, en todos sus años como Hitokiri, este sería su mayor reto.

Aferrándose a la baranda, dio puso un pie en frente del otro haciéndose paso lentamente por las escaleras. Sentía que estaba en un sueño, uno malo del que se despertaría de momento a otro. Pero espera, esa era la horrible realidad de su vida. Era una enorme pesadilla de la que no podía al parecer escapar.

Al acercarse al final de la escalera, sintió el rápido cambio de temperatura. Instintivamente, sus brazos se abrazaron a su cuerpo en un inútil intento de mantenerse caliente. Se paró en la base de la escalera y se encontró con la mirada de Megumi, Kaoru instantáneamente suavizó sus ojos al ver a su hermana.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se sentó en su catre, sus manos blancas como la nieve descansaban en el descolorido material del que estaba hecho su kimono. Usaba su largo cabello negro suelto, alcanzaba su espalda media brillando con destellos verdosos.

Esa era la única cosa que parecía separar a las tres hermanas Kamiya: Sus cabellos. Mientras que todas tenían color oscuro, cada una tenía diferentes toques de luz al parecer. Megumi tenía iluminaciones verdes, Kaoru azules y Tsubame un muy oscuro toque chocolate.

Kaoru suspiró al observar los pliegues de preocupación en la frente de su hermana.

Pobre megumi, solo tenía veintiún años de edad pero parecía una mujer que había vivido terribles años. Ella tenía, después de todo, solo once años cuando Kanryu se las apoderó.

Kaoru dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el estrecho sótano. Habían pequeños e incómodos catres haciendo filas en las paredes, todos ocupados por alguien, habían ocho en total, sin contar el de Tsubame, quién estaba bajo las crueles garras de Kanryu. Miró a cada rostro durmiente junto a ella.

Estaba Yutazo, un niño cerca a la edad de Yahiko de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color chocolate.

Marimo, otra pequeña niña también cercana a la edad de Yahiko de cabello color caoba y ojos azules.

Kasumi, una bondadosa mujer mayor cercana a los treinta y cinco años de cabello largo y castaño y de ojos marrones.

Ginta, y un joven de la edad de Megumi, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el y Kasumi eran hermanos.

Y finalmente, Yumi, otra mujer mayor de treinta con su cabello color ciruela y ojos azules.

Mientras la mirada de Kaoru caía sobre el último rostro durmiente, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Yahiko, se veía tan inocente, y lo era. Todos lo eran. Kami-sama ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos con una suave mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Kaoru? Te ves fría. Vamos, siéntate aquí y métete en tu manta-.

Kaoru se permitió ser guiada por su hermana y se sentó en sobre su cama. Tembló involuntariamente, su cuerpo ahora parecía recordar cuan frío se ponía allí abajo. Era como se había dicho más temprano así misma, se les entregaban las cosas esenciales para vivir, eso era todo. No importaba si alcanzaba grados bajo cero durante el otoño y el invierno allí abajo ¿Y si alguno se congelaba hasta morir? Bueno, eso sería una boca menos que alimentar de acuerdo con Kanryu ¿Cómo una persona podía ser total y completamente descorazonado? Ella nunca lo sabría.

- Kao-chan ¿Qué sucedió?- Megumi finalmente le preguntó. Kaoru tomó un gran respiro respondiendo.-Bueno… fue todo un poco como esto…-.

Megumi la miró con los ojos como platos cuando Kaoru le retransmitía los eventos de la noche. Estaba conmocionada de que Kaoru haya peleado con el Hitokiri Battousai y haya sobrevivido.

- ¿Entonces, que era lo que Kanryu tenía para decirte cuando subiste?- Megumi preguntó casi con impaciencia.

Kaoru tomo un profundo respiro, lo sostuvo por un momento y luego suspiró dejándolo salir.- Dijo que era verdad, que supo todo el tiempo que me encontraría con el otro hitokiri. Que fue parte de su plan desde el comienzo, dijo que también tenía fe de que regresara con vida. No que estuviera preocupado por mi seguridad personal o algo así…-. Agregó oscuramente.- Dijo que quería que le diera un buen vistazo y que memorizara su rostro-.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

- Estará por siempre en mis sueños megumi. Fue el momento más espantoso de mi vida, estaba aterrada, pero no lo pude demostrarlo o realmente hubiera muerto-.

- Entonces… no entiendo por qué kanryu quiere que reconozcas su rostro-.

Kaoru titubeó por un momento, luego comenzó.- Quiere a Battousai muerto, dice que ese hombre es su mayor amenaza. Soy lo suficientemente hábil como para mata a los líderes gubernamentales como Yamagata por mí misma. Sin embargo, con alguien como Battousai protegiéndolos, realmente no tengo oportunidad, quiero decir, esta noche realmente pelee bien contra y el no se estaba conteniendo pero si hubiésemos seguido el me hubiese matado. Tiene más resistencia que yo, Kanryu esta muy conciente de ello-.

-Si eso es verdad ¿Cómo espera que lo mates?- Megumi la interrumpió.

Kaoru miró a sus manos que se habían estado retorciendo inconcientemente.- El…el quiere, solo por decirlo a la ligera que Kaoru se haga… cercana a él-.

Las cejas de Megumi se juntaron en un gesto de pura confusión.- Espera… hacerte…cercana a él… ¿Cómo?-

Kaoru dejó salir un gruñido de frustración.- ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiere que me gane la confianza de Kenshin y después, cuando se tiempo, matarlo-. Nuevamente se miró las manos esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

De pronto Megumi se rió.

Kaoru se sobresaltó al ataque de risa y levantó sus manos rápidamente.- ¡SHHHHHHHHH! ¡Despertarás a todos! Me-gu-mi-.

-Jajajajaj, Yo… lo siento Kao-chan, jajaja. ¡Eso es, jajajaja, completamente ridículo! ¡Quiero decir tú! Acercarse al otro asesino y luego matarlo después de que ganes su confianza… jajajaja-.

Lentamente su voz fue bajando al ver la severa mirada en los ojos de Kaoru. Evidentemente no lo encontraba divertido en lo absoluto.

- Kao-chan, realmente lo siento, no me di cuenta…-

Está bien Megumi, no estoy enojada. Entiendo por que piensas que era divertido. Si no fuera mi situación también lo encontraría así-. Sonaba triste.- ¡Nee-chan, nunca tuve que hacer algo como esto antes! Primero, piensa sobre este hombre y como se supone que me debo acercar. Segundo, ¿que sucede si…- titubeó- me encariño con el o algo así? Esta no es una muy buena idea…-

Nuevamente lágrimas hicieron mella en sus ojos y por tercera vez en el día Megumi la abrazó de una manera confortante.- No te preocupes Kao-chan, estamos aquí para ayudarte en la forma que podamos-. Aseguró, luego se alejó un poco para verle el rostro a su hermana menor.

- ¿Lo llamaste Kenshin?-

Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente.- S…si, choqué con el camino al pueblo temprano, casi noqueándonos. Me dijo su nombre pero no le di el mío, ya sabes, no importa como se a el hombre, nunca me involucraré. Así que me fui ni siquiera lo reconocí, era como una persona diferente…-.

La mirada de Megumi se suavizó.- Como tú-.

- Si-. Respondió Kaoru en casi un suspiro.

De repente Megumi estaba recostando a Kaoru en su cama.- Descansa niña, lo necesitas, es muy tarde y ya sabes quién vendrá mañana antes del amanecer a entrenarte un poco más-.

-¡Ohhh!- Gruño Kaoru- No el, no lo soporto-.

Megumi rió quedamente.- Creo que es como todos nos sentimos, buenas noches Tanuki-chan-.

-Descansa Kitsune-. Dijo afectuosamente antes de acomodarse en su cobertor.

Estaba cayendo tal vez no literalmente pero su estómago se sentía revolverse hacia su garganta y su respiración se entrecortaba. Sentía como si la vida misma le estaba siendo arrebatada. Presionando sus ojos para mantenerlos cerrados lucho contra la fuerza que la sostenía y que no sabía que era. Trató de gritar pero no pudo.

'_¿Hitokiri Sakura eh?'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante la voz aterciopelada que hacía que todo el vello de sus brazos se erizara. En ese momento todo el miedo que sentía decreció y la fuerza que sostenía la levantó, desesperadamente agitó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscándolo.

De repente, él estaba allí a centímetros de ella, su mirada de lava líquida la observaba atrapándola en ella. Estaba anonadada incapaz de quitar su mirada de él.

¿Estaba asustada?

Extrañamente, no… confundida era la mejor palabra para ello, se sintió atraída por el de una forma que jamás había experimentado antes. Casi pensó que desenvainaría su katana y terminaría con su vida en ese entonces, pero por alguna razón, el se mantuvo allí mirándola fijamente carente de toda emoción y luego sin advertencia, sonrió. Fue pequeña casi visible y tuvo que mirar de cerca para verificar si era real. Su imagen se desvaneció y se encontró tratando de llamarlo pero no encontró su voz.

Kaoru se sentó respirando ligeramente más fuerte que lo normal con un poco de transpiración en su frente.

Pasando una mano sobre su flequillo mojado suspiró. _'Un sueño, pero que extraño ¿Qué significaba? ¿Y por que él estaría en el? _La chica contempló.

Recostándose nuevamente en su cama miró a la ventana, parecía que era muy temprano, probablemente cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

'_Sé que no seré capaz de volver a dormir… debería levantarme y comenzar a practicar temprano…' _Pensó de mala gana.

Al sacar su pie debajo de la frazada lo pensó mejor, estaba helado y realmente todavía no tenía ganas de moverse.

Fijó su mirada al agrietado cielorraso siguiendo los patrones de decoloración y terminaron en la pared de al lado de su cama, su katana colgaba allí; era realmente una linda espada de gran artesanía y de hierro altamente duradero. Japonesa al cien por ciento con una simple correa para maniobrarla, su nombre estaba tallado en la vaina, ella lo había hecho cuando era más joven pensando que necesitaba ser arreglada solo un poco así no era tan sencilla.

Era triste en verdad cuan pequeña era Kaoru cuando había sido forzada a dominarla por primera vez o morir intentándolo. Kanryu no había perdido su tiempo cuando había comenzado a entrenarla a los ocho años.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente, se verdadero maestro vendría esa mañana a enseñarle la técnica final de su entrenamiento.

'_Como si necesitara una técnica final' _Pensó desdeñosamente.

En realidad, no quería ver a Gohei, el era casi tan despreciable como Kanryu. Casi. El alto y fornido hombre tenía una enorme barba con pequeños y relucientes ojos y aunque casi apenas podía usar su brazo derecho para entrenar kenjutsu, era excelente con su brazo izquierdo, había sido el instructor de Kaoru desde el comienzo.

Shishio eventualmente comenzó a entrenarla también cuando Gohei no podía presentarse. También había aprendido muchas técnicas y estilos diferentes de los miembros del Juppongatana, ellos eran un grupo de lacayos de Kanryu todos muy hábiles con la espada.

Al aprender de gente tan diferente Kaoru no tenía un estilo al que se aferraba como Battousai que solo utilizaba el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Por supuesto ella tenía sus favoritos como el Ryuu no Hiko, pero eso era lo que la hacía fuerte, era impredecible para los que cazaba, había decidido no utilizar el mismo ataque dos veces en el día. No solo hacía las cosas más interesantes, hacía que la policía perdiera el rastro de ella. Con todos los estilos que había estudiado, la Hitokiri Sakura podría ser cualquiera.

Suspiró, odiaba tener que lidiar con su doble vida y ahora tendría que arrastrar a alguien más en ella. _'¿Por qué es por lo que peleo? ¿¿De que lado estoy en esta revolución?' _Pensó con los hombros decayéndose un poco. _'Estoy luchando para proteger a mi familia… pero… si tuviera que elegir un lado, sería el del nuevo Shogunato.' _

Sus ideales eran los mismos que los de ella, paz e igualdad para todo Japón: para el fuerte y para el débil de igual forma.

Bufó interiormente. _'Aquí estoy diciendo que apoyo al nuevo gobierno y sin embargo estoy forzada a asesinar a sus oficiales…' _

Su corazón se encogió al sentir la carga de su situación comenzando a hundirla, el pensar en matar gente la hacía descomponer, cerró sus ojos. El recuerdo de su primer asesinato todavía la acechaba, aún seis años después, ella tenía solo doce años de edad.

Comenzó a volar a ese tiempo mirando como las imágenes aparecían en su mente observándolas como si fuera la vida de otra persona.

…_Flash back…_

- Kaoru-chan este es tu primer examen ¿estás lista?- La voz excesivamente falsa llego a sus oídos.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡No, no lo haré!- indicó desafiante,

El rió diciendo.- Por supuesto que lo harás mi pequeña ave, es para lo que has estado entrenando. Ahora ve, pelea con el o morirás, no tendrá piedad por ti niñita-.

Megumi miró horrorizada lo que estaba pasando, ella había sabido desde el principio lo que kanryu tenía en mente para Kaoru, pero a tan corta edad…

- ¡Allí voy! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

Uno de los matones de Kanryu se aproximaba a la pequeña. Al principio Kaoru lo miró con sorpresa mirándolo incrédula. Cuando el estuvo muy cerca de ella fue como si Kaoru hubiese desaparecido. El se frenó en seco perplejo, de repente estaba a su derecha con la espada desenvainada. Casi tembló por la sorpresa pero rápidamente recupero el control de sí mismo.

Kanryu estaba encantado, despacio una sonrisa malvada fue arrastrándose por sus delgadas facciones. _'Es sorprendentemente rápida, ni siquiera yo pude ver su movimiento.' _Pensó perversamente.

El matón se precipito hacia ella nuevamente, esta vez lo golpeó duramente llevando el lado menos afilado de la espada hacia su quijada, lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza. Fue noqueado de inmediato con su cabeza dando vueltas y un rastro de sangre se filtraba por su boca donde se había mordido la lengua.

- Ahora es tu oportunidad ¡Mátalo!- Kanryu ladró.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lo miró como si hubiese escupido veneno en su dirección.- ¡No lo haré!-

Los ojos de Kanryu se estrecharon, tendría que usar la fuerza, se había preparado para ese momento.

-¡Trae a la chica!- Chilló.

La puerta del patio se abrió y Megumi dio un grito ahogado, Kaoru casi se desvanece. Allí estaba Tsubame su hermana menor atada y amordazada, se veía muy confundida, veía a Kaoru una vez a la semana si podía por eso no conocía a sus hermanas tan bien como debería.

Kaoru inclino su cabeza, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

- Kamiya Kaoru, si no matas a ese hombre ella se muere-.

Para enfatizar su punto, Kanryu sacó una daga de su abrigo y la presionó a la expuesta garganta de la niña. Kaoru prestó especial atención al ver a la niña gimotear, había visto el terror en los ojos de seis años.

La atención de Kaoru fue entonces devuelta hacia el matón quién ahora estaba sentándose y se veía muy enfadado.

- ¡Pagarás por eso perra!- La atacó.

Lo observó atacar una y otra vez, ella lo evadía todo el tiempo. Kanryu estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

- ¡Hazlo ahora, así que ayúdame!-

Cortó la garganta de Tsubame, no lo suficiente para matarla pero solo lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar. Su grito sonó ahogado debido a la mordaza y Kaoru ya no pudo soportarlo. Sus ojos se giraron hacia el matón, quién estaba al ataque una vez más. Con un grito feroz se abalanzó hacia el.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad, estuvo muerto al instante que la espada hizo contacto, golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco y con sus ojos sin vida mirándola.

Kaoru se giró hacia Kanryu y el titubeó un poco.

Sus ojos… eran de ella pero a la vez no.

Usualmente eran de un azul profundo, pero ahora… al fulminarlo con la mirada llena de odio tenían un brillo verdoso en ellos.

Sonrió asquerosamente.- Muy bien, mi mascota-. Habló arrastrando las palabras.

Los lamentos de Megumi podían ser escuchados cercanos a ellos. Kanryu liberó a Tsubame pasándosela a Shishio, quién había comenzado a llevársela lejos.

Kaoru comenzó a moverse hacia ella pero fue detenida por la espada de Gohei.- No, lo harás peor-. Murmuró el hombre.

Ella lo miró ¿estaba siendo…bueno? Imposible, fue el pensamiento que corrió hacia ella instantáneamente.

Kanryu dio una pitada a su cigarrillo liberando el humo por su nariz mientras que sonreía abiertamente a Kaoru.- Ese fue un buen primer examen Kaoru-chan. La próxima vez espero que no te lleve tanto tiempo-.

Con eso se había ido y los demás comenzaron a limpiar el patio.

Kaoru presionó a sus ojos para que se cerraran, cuando los abrió de nuevo eran normales. Observó al hombre que estaba a su lado, sus cejas se juntaron, el dolor la sobrepasó por completo una vez que la realidad de la situación le vino a la mente. Era mucho para soportar, pesadamente se dejó caer de rodillas sintiendo bilis al vomitar.

Sus lágrimas no cesarían.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor frío e inoportuno pero ella no lo sentía. Estaba aturdida, Kaoru levantó la mirada al sentir un peso sobre su hombre, a través de su flequillo vio el rostro de Megumi empapado en lágrimas cargado de profunda pena.

- ¡Oh Kaoru!- La mujer la abrazó contra su percho llorando en su cabello.

Kaoru se tensó y luego se apartó para observar a Megumi como la miraba. – Está bien Nee-chan, no… tienes que ser tan buena-. Forzó una sonrisa.

Megumi la miró incrédula.- ¿A qué te refieres…?-

- Está bien si piensas que soy despreciable-. Dejó salir una risa ahogada.- Yo creo que lo soy-.

Los labios de Megumi temblaron, una vez más atrajo a la pequeña niña hacia ella, susurrando fervientemente en su oído.- ¡Kaoru, nunca más digas eso! ¡Nunca pienses eso! ¡Es Kanryu! El es el único-.

Megumi fue interrumpida por Kaoru, quien se puso de pie y que la veía desamparada con lágrimas humedeciendo su kimono.- No espero que entiendas hermana o que permanezcas a mi lado-. Comenzó a alejarse.

Megumi se puso de pie con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.- No te abandonaré Kaoru ¡Nunca!- Dijo vehementemente.

Kaoru se giró para mirarla con agradecimiento y Megumi le dio una pequeña sonrisa y abrió a la puerta para entrar. Se detuvo para echarle otro vistazo a Kaoru, quien ahora estaba sentada en un banco mirando ida a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. '¡_Maldito ese Kanryu! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Un día, ese hombre sabrá lo que se le avecina!' _ Y así cerro la puerta.

Kaoru ahora estaba sentada sola tratando de absorber la realidad… había matado a un hombre, si, había sido forzada a hacerlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora tenía sangre en sus manos. Así que eso era lo que Kanryu tenía preparado para ella todo el tiempo.

Lo que ella no se daba cuenta era de cuanta sangre tendría que verter antes de que los días como asesina terminaran, si era que alguna vez lo hacían…

…_Fin flash back…_

Kaoru parpadeó, la neblina que llenaba su visión desaparecía con prontitud. Miró una vez más a la ventana, parecía que eran las cinco y media de la mañana ahora. ¿Había estado pensando por una hora?

'_¿Por qué últimamente el tiempo se me escurre tanto_? _He estado dejando vagar mi mente más de lo usual…'_

- ¿Así que también estás despierta?- Preguntó Megumi bostezando ligeramente. Kaoru echo un vistazo al catre de Megumi sonriendo a su despeinada apariencia.

-¿Qué estás mirando Tanuki? Tu cabello está tan despeinado como el mío-. Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Kaoru se sentó y se estiró, tendría también que levantarse. Shishio vendría a despertarlos en media hora de todos modos. Dejando que la manta se deslizara sobre ella, se movió para cambiarse, luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca se había quitado su traje de ninja la noche anterior. Debía haber estado exhausta para que sucediera eso, ya que odiaba dormir con ropa de lucha, pero sin embargo, notó que Megumi le había quitado el calzado.

Encogiéndose de hombros se los calzó nuevamente y se dirigió hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba en la pared, abriendo la gaveta corroída de un viejo estante tomo su cepillo para el pelo, haciendo un rápido peinado acomodo su pelo en su usual cola de caballo. Megumi la observaba.

- Deberías dejar tu cabello suelto de vez en cuando Kao-chan es realmente lindo ¿sabes?-

- Gracias, nee-chan ¿pero cual sería el punto? Estoy siempre peleando de todos modos, solo me estorbaría-.

Megumi pensó un poco sobre ello, luego se aventuró a decir.- ¡Mañana es tu decimoctavo cumpleaños Kao-chan! ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar?-

Kaoru se giró, sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente.- Oh… así que puedo elegir que hay para mi cena ¿eh? Bueno, si es el caso, entonces veamos… me gustarían algunos vegetales cortados en una aguachada sustancia que no se el nombre-. Megumi se rió descaradamente y Kaoru continuó enfatizando sus deseos con gestos dramáticos.- Además, me gustaría agregar un insípido sabroso tofu para mezclar, talvez algo de arroz pasado ¡y di que está bueno! Oh y además me gustaría algo de agua con eso ¡una bebida digna de una reina!- Abrió sus brazos ampliamente, dramatizando todos sus movimientos.

La almohada de Megumi golpeó su cuadrada cabeza enviándola hacia atrás, las risas de las mujeres mayores amenazaban a despertar a todo el cuarto.- ¡Bueno, si es eso lo que quiere su majestad, eso es lo que tendrá!- LE hizo una reverencia a Kaoru quién rió tontamente.

- ¿Pueden BAJAR LA VOZ?- El chico llamado Ginta asomó su cabeza de entre sus cobertores con irritación marcada en su rostro.

Kaoru llevó su mano a la boca riéndose por lo bajo mientras veía a Megumi con una mirada que decía 'Estamos en problemas'

- Lo siento Ginta-kun ¡Me estoy yendo! ¡Adiós nee-chan!-

Tomando su Katana, subió la escalera determinada a salir al patio antes que Gohei, quería hacer el precalentamiento por sí misma por un rato antes de que fuera puesta bajo el infierno de entrenamiento que le daba Gohei.

**Continuará…**

Hola agradecimientos especiales a **Who-must-not-be-named, Taishou**y **Lola_Himura**

Gracias por sus reviews, esperemos que les siga gustando la historia….

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! Besos

¡Read and Review!

Buena lectura y esperamos que les guste el capítulo. ^^


	6. Chapter 5 Jigoku no Odori

**Capítulo 5: Jigoku no Odori**

Mientras Kaoru entrenaba, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, no importaba, estaba tan acostumbrada al entrenamiento de Hiruma Gohei que podía hacerlo durmiendo.

'_¿Cómo se supone que me acercaré a Battousai?'_

A decir verdad, había estado torturando a su cerebro para conseguir una respuesta. No tenía caso en pedirle ayuda a Kanryu, el esperaba que ella pensara en todo.

Gohei podía decir que su mente estaba en otro lado y eso lo estaba irritando. Movió su katana hacia ella rápidamente tratando de atraparla con la guardia baja, ella en cambio lo esquivaba o lo rechazaba nunca concentrándose verdaderamente en él y eso lo encontraba insultante.

- ¡Saca tu cabeza de las nubes y concéntrate Kaoru!- Finalmente gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Kaoru le dedicó toda su atención por un minuto. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No soportas que no este enfocada en tus enseñanzas? ¿Qué puedo tener mi mente en cualquier lado y aún así seguirte el ritmo?- Sonó un poco sarcástica.

Él cerró sus ojos momentariamente, no estaba de humor para pelear verbalmente con ella, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado y ella siempre tenía con que seguir argumentando.

Suspiró.- Si te enfocas en esto, nunca aprenderás la técnica final-.

-¿Qué si no quiero?- Dijo planamente.

Gohei parpadeó.- Sucede que sé con quién te enfrentaste anoche y estoy seguro de que apenas escapaste con vida. Primero, si vas a enfrentarte al Hitokiri Battousai necesitas reforzar tu resistencia. Segundo, necesitas la última técnica, el movimiento más poderoso que hayas aprendido para derrotar el suyo, de otra manera no tienes oportunidad. Tal vez seas una temida Hitokiri en Japón, pero todavía eres la segunda al estar junto a él-.

Tenía un punto.

Movió la cabeza preguntando-¿Por qué toda esta repentina preocupación? No puede ser que estés verdaderamente preocupado por mi vida-.

Gohei se cruzó de brazos.- Por supuesto que no, si no pasas esta misión no podré obtener el resto del dinero que Kanryu me prometió-.

Kaoru dio un bufido desagradable, ya sabía eso y no la hacía sentir más despreciable.- Como sea Gohei, terminemos con esto-. Desenvainando su katana, lo observó esperando sus instrucciones.

-¿Has oído del Jigoku no Odori?-

Kaoru se estremeció. '¿_La danza del infierno?' _ Por supuesto, he oído de ella pero ¿Por qué?- Gohei la miró y los ojos de ella se agrandaron.- No querrás decir…-.

Kaoru lo miró y el asintió gravemente.- No, estás completamente en lo cierto. Aprenderás esta última técnica-.

-¿Sabes esa técnica?- Preguntó incrédula.

Gohei la miro un poco ofendido diciendo, -¿A que te refieres cuando dices que si conozco esa técnica? Sucede que soy un maestro-.

La danza del infierno era un terrible ataque, era tan rápido que si no sabías como utilizarlo pensarías que se trataba de un solo movimiento aunque de hecho, eran una serie de movimientos específicamente formulados para atacar cinco puntos de presión vitales en tus oponentes. Kaoru nunca había escuchado de nadie que sobreviviera a esto, usualmente terminaban muertos por el impacto.

Y pensar que un hombre como Gohei conocía ese ataque fatal… tembló por dentro, tenía que aprenderlo.

Gohei llamó su atención.- Escucha- puso su espada en su vaina y se paró derecho para quedar cara a cara con ella, sus dos brazos estaban firmes como lo requería la postura.- Así es como debes pararte-.

-¿eh? ¿Una postura que no es defensiva ni ofensiva? ¿Qué puede hacer eso?- Preguntó genuinamente curiosa.

-Es una instancia para sacar a tu oponente de guardia así no entiende la naturaleza del ataque, eso a menos que también conozca el ataque. Aun así, desenvainas la espada a la velocidad de los dioses y eso no le da ninguna oportunidad a tu oponente ya que como sabes, cada golpe que das está coordinado para golpear un punto de presión del cuerpo-.

Girándose hacia un muñeco de madera y paja, que se parecía mucho a un espantapájaros le hizo una demostración. Kaoru observó con fascinación como su espada se movía con velocidad suprema, centelleando en el temprano amanecer con cada golpe.

Envainando su espada con rapidez, se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. Kaoru miró al muñeco, se veía intacto y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario pero decidió mirarlo un poco más, entonces cayó delante de sus ojos en cinco partes separadas golpeando el duro suelo de roca.

'_¡Ni siquiera he visto que moviera su espalda! ¿Cuándo lo…?'_

Gohei sonrió con sorna al ver la extrañeza en sus ojos. -¿Lo entiendes?-

Apenas cerrando su boca pensó por un momento. – Si, entiendo perfectamente como funciona, todo depende de la velocidad con la que desenvainas, pero si desenvainas con la velocidad suficiente, no necesitas de mucha energía o fuerza. El impulso hace que la velocidad haga el resto, para hacer los cortes todo lo que tienes que hacer es mover rápidamente tu muñeca en los lugares correspondientes-.

Él la observó siendo incapaz de ocultar su asombro.- Lo captaste todo muy rápido-.

-Soy una hitokiri ¿Qué esperabas?- Respondió casi con voz monótona.

-Bueno, no solo es entenderlo, necesitas ser capaz de conseguir ese impulso y necesitas trabajarlo un poco-.

Kaoru suspiró, sería una larga mañana…

Le dolía todo, sus músculos gritaban silenciosamente en dolor cada vez que se movía. Dirigiéndose hacia el furo, Kaoru suspiraba mirando al cielo que en esos momentos estaba teniéndose de un tono rosado por la llegada del anochecer. Había entrenado todo el día.

'_Y yo que pensaba que tendría tiempo para ir hacia el pueblo.' _ Suspiró de nuevo.

Abriendo la puerta shoji del baño entró y comenzó a quitarse su ropa negra, que ahora estaba cubierta con sudor. La arrojó al pequeño banco que estaba a la derecha de la tina.

'_Tendré que lavar ropa mañana'._

Estaba sin aliento al tener que encender el fuego que necesitaba para calentar el agua. Se metió dentro del líquido caliente y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y aunque le llevó tiempo y esfuerzo calentarla, valió la pena porque inmediatamente sintió como la tensión se estaba yendo. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó apoyándose en la pared que estaba detrás de ella, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al sentir el agua en su piel. Pero al abrir sus ojos, esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar los eventos del día.

Gohei estaba en lo correcto, no era suficiente con solo entender la naturaleza del Jigoku no Odori, realmente Kaoru necesitaba fortalecer su resistencia, por las últimas veinticuatro horas, había trabajado constantemente en ejercicios de velocidad. Gohei solo le había permitido un descanso cuando parecía que se desvanecería por deshidratación.

No había comido, Gohei le había asegurado que un verdadero hitokiri estaba acostumbrado a pasar días sin comida.

'_Como si supiera, nunca ha sido uno. Y como si él pudiera estar UN día sin comida'. _ Kaoru pensó casi riéndose.

Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos rigurosos ejercicios y de hecho, ha pasado muchos días sin comida durante sus misiones. Algunas de sus misiones requerían que viajara a diferentes ciudades dejándola sin un centavo y acampando bajo las estrellas. Definitivamente, había aprendido a pescar en esos tiempos. Su mente vagó a su situación actual… el hombre llamado Kenshin.

'_¿Qué hago, voy hacia él y le digo "hola, perdón por ser grosera, quieres salir conmigo"?' _

Kaoru nunca antes había tenido una cita en toda su vida, la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto había sido prohibida por Kanryu desde que era muy pequeña, y eso no le había importado realmente. Nunca había pensado en cosas como esas, nunca había pensado en algo que le gustaría tener algún día. En vez de eso, al ir creciendo sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su familia, no pensaba en sí misma, solo en ellos a los que protegería.

Nadie podía ser decir que Kamiya Kaoru no era leal a aquellos que amaba.

Pero ahora, tenía que poner en práctica unas habilidades que tenía que pulir para seducir a un hombre que era muy perceptivo. Probablemente vería a través de ella en un instante, pero a pesar de eso tenía que intentarlo.

'_Podría preguntarle a Megumi pero está básicamente en la misma situación que yo, nunca había tenido contacto con otro hombre de esa manera, a menos que contara a Sanosuke, pero… él no cuenta.'_

Se rió un poco, adoraba molestar al ex – pandillero, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo ¿podría preguntarle a él?

'_Seguramente tendría algo de experiencia.' _Negó con la cabeza.

Sano era digno de confianza, pero era un cabeza hueca cuando se trataba de mujeres, a veces era un verdadero tonto en frente de Megumi.

'_Tal vez algún día tengan una oportunidad.'_

Con Sano fuera del plan, Kaoru pensó en la última persona que sería capaz de preguntarle, Tae-san. Su rostro se contrajo un poquito al ponerse a pensar, finalmente dio unas palmadas que causaron que se salpicara la cara con el agua.

-¡Bien!- dijo en voz alta.- Está dicho entonces, mañana iré y le pediré un consejo-.

Con eso en mente se hundió un poco más en el agua para tratar de disfrutar al máximo esos minutos de soledad.

Arrastrando sus pies ligeramente, Kaoru se encaminó hacia la cocina para buscar a su hermana, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y llamó.- Hey Nee-chan, está la ce…-. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Megumi no estaba a la vista. Sus hombros se relajaron con decepción, quería ver el rostro sonriente de su hermana ya que siempre la animaba. Le dio una mirada a la vieja y usada mesa que estaba en una esquina y encontró un recipiente con comida todavía humeando en el medio. Se acercó hacia la comida y encontró una nota de bajo.

- Me fui a caminar, no te preocupes. Estaré de regreso pronto ¡y será mejor que hayas comido!- Sonrió al reconocer la impecable caligrafía de Megumi.

'_¿A dónde podrá haber ido? Se está haciendo tarde.' _

Eran cerca de las siete y media de la tarde y la luz del sol se había ido hacía dos horas, no era muy seguro para una mujer estar fuera a esas horas.

'_Estará bien.' _Pensó Kaoru sentándose y tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer lentamente, así le duraría la comida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

'_Siento como si debiera recordar algo… ¿pero qué?' _Golpeó la mesa ligeramente con sus dedos.

Al rato Yahiko entró a la cocina obviamente hambriento.-Hey busu ¿A dónde fue Megumi?-

Kaoru le dio una pequeña mirada fulminante, después llevó el tazón a su boca y terminó de comer el resto de la comida. Relamiéndose los labios, le dijo- Esta nota dice que ha salido-.

Yahiko dejó escapar un quejido algo irritado – Estaba esperando que pudiera hacerme algo más.-

Kaoru pensó por un momento, luego puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la alacena, abrió la puerta de arce tomó una bolsa de galletas de arroz y se la lanzó a Yahiko que la tomó ágilmente. – Es todo a lo que podemos aspirar niño.-

Las miró las galletas por unos momentos, luego se encogió de hombros y abrió el paquete con los dientes y comenzó a mascar las galletas mientras miraba a la chica mayor que él.

-¿Por qué estas usando ese kimono?- Preguntó con la boca llena salpicando migas mientras hablaba.

Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo mirando al cielorraso. – No puede encontrar el que uso siempre, por eso me puse este-. Dijo algo distraída.

-Oh-. Respondió Yahiko.

'_¿Por qué me puse esta cosa ahora que lo pienso?' _Cerró sus ojos para considerar eso y se abrieron de repente al recordarlo. '_Lo deje en los arbustos la otra noche.'_

Girándose hacia la puerta, casi choca con Yahiko al dirigirse a la salida. Él trató sin éxito moverse justo a tiempo y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero.

- ¡Lo siento Yahiko, me tengo que ir!- Le gritó mientras corría por las escaleras del sótano, el pobre chico solo quedó mirándola confundido.

Descendió las escaleras moviéndose silenciosamente ignorando el frío tan familiar que sintió al llegar al sótano. Se desvistió frenéticamente quedando con su ropa interior y se acercó a su cama para terminar de cambiarse. Mientras que tiraba su ropa sucia de cualquier modo al suelo, un pequeño grito ahogado llegó a sus oídos seguido de risitas.

Desnuda excepto por los vendajes que cubrían sus pechos y con los pantalones a medio poner, se giró hacia donde provenían los sonidos. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza. Ahí acurrucándose todos juntos para mantener el calor en sus camas estaban el resto de los sirvientes y sirvientas, cada uno con diferentes expresiones en sus caras. El que había dado el grito ahogado había sido Ginta, que parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cabeza, Yutaro tenía una expresión similar a la de él. Marimo y Kasumi estaban sonriendo para suprimir el ataque de risa que tenían y Yumi estaba ahogándose en una esquina.

- Jajajaja- La mujer con cabello morado finalmente había estallado de la risa – ¿Qué sucede Kao-chan? ¿Te olvidaste que compartías la habitación con SIETE personas? Jajajaja-

El rostro de Kaoru se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Apretando sus dientes les grito a Ginta y a Yutaro – Ustedes gemelos, dense vuelta y dejen de estar espiando ¡Ahora!-

Esto los hizo moverse y los dos rápidamente cumplieron con el comando con sus rostros tan rojos como antes. Kaoru se terminó de vestir frenéticamente con la risa de Yumi resonando por el pequeño cuarto. Marimo y Kasumi pronto se unieron a ella incapaces de contenerse.

Kaoru tomó la katana de la pared y comenzó a maquillarse mirándose en un espejo.

Cuando finalmente la risa terminó Kasumi le preguntó. -¿A dónde te diriges Kaoru-chan? No sabía que tuvieras otra misión tan pronto-.

Cuando Kaoru dejó el maquillaje en su lugar le respondió.- Ayer me olvidé de algo y no puedo dejarlo por perdido, me voy vestida así porque no sé a quién encontraré en el camino-.

Yumi habló mientras se calzaba los zapatos.- Siento haberme reído, pero fue demasiado gracioso-.

Kaoru la miró y después a Ginta y a Yutaro que todavía estaban mirando a la pared.

-Ustedes dos ahora pueden darse vuelta-. Miró de nuevo a Yumi y sonrió abiertamente. – Pero ese fue el mejor show que esos dos pudieron ver ¿verdad?-

Yumi comenzó a reírse nuevamente y esta vez, Kaoru, Marimo y Kasumi se unieron a ellas. Los pobres muchachos permanecieron allí con los brazos cruzados y con expresiones de enfado en sus rostros.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- se quejó Ginta.

- Ver a las mujeres mayores en el baño no cuenta Ginta-. Kaoru rió a carcajadas. Sus risas volvieron más fuerte a medida que otra ola de diversión resurgía en la habitación. Ginta se dio por vencido, sabiendo que no ganaba nada al defenderse de esas mujeres.

Mientras que las risotadas desaparecían lentamente, Yumi secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y observó a Kaoru ir ascendiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Kaoru –chan?- La llamó, por un momento la chica de ojos azules se detuvo y se giró en su dirección.

-Te cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-

Kaoru sonrió y asintió, luego siguió su camino. Cuando pasaba por la esquina para dirigirse a la puerta principal, se encontró cara a cara con Soujiro. Inmediatamente lo fulminó con la mirada al ser esta su reacción natural hacia él.

El castaño frunció el ceño fingiendo dolor en sus ojos azules.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó alegre con voz de niño.

Siguió con su camino respondiéndole solo una cosa:- No es de tu incumbencia-. Abrió la pesada puerta de entrada y dejando que se golpeara detrás de ella corrió por el espacioso jardín que formaba parte de la entrada de la mansión. Corrió en piloto automático para desconectarse de sí misma, el viento le golpeaba los oídos haciéndolos enfriar pero no le importaba.

No había luna esa noche así que las estrellas brillaban a través de los huecos que dejaban las nubes centellando en su luz hacia ella.

'_Siempre tengo que estar a las apuradas. Alguna noche realmente me pondré a mirar las estrellas.'_

Al acercarse a la ciudad, Kaoru divisó el dojo en donde había tenido el enfrentamiento con el otro hitokiri la noche anterior. Lentamente, manteniéndose cerca de las sombras se fue acercando a los arbustos que recordaba haber dejado el kimono tirado dentro de una bolsa. Casi histéricamente, revisó y buscó sin ser capaz de ver muy bien por la intensidad de la oscuridad.

'_Kami-sama, espero que Battousai no lo haya encontrado y haya sacado conclusiones con ello…' _ Entonces sus manos hicieron contacto con su kimono favorito.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al encontrar la bolsa.- ¡Yokatta!- Dijo en un suspiro, volvió a guardar el kimono en la bolsa y se puso de pie para marcharse, pero una voz que le resultó familiar llamó su atención junto con un grupo de hombres cerca de una casa. Estaban todos juntos como si estuvieran acorralando a algo. O alguien…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar a Megumi gritar. - ¡Deténganse y déjenme pasar! Debo regresar a casa-.

Los ojos de Kaoru se entrecerraron analizando la situación rápidamente. Contó siente hombres en total, ¡no era nada!

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que uno de los hombres tomó a Megumi del brazo jalándola hacia el.- Oh no creo que alguien valla a extrañarte por un par de horas, señorita-. Habló arrastrando las palabras. Megumi arrugó la nariz cuando su aliento llegó a su rostro, realmente estaba borracho.

El ceño de Kaoru se frunció aún más. '_La gente se pone tan estúpida cuando está borracha, por eso es que nunca bebo.' _Pensó con algo de arrogancia.

Otro hombre se acercó y tomó a Megumi del trasero. Ella se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y se giró para evadir otro nuevo toque, Kaoru entonces decidió que ya era suficiente. Tomó una roca bastante grande, se rió un poco, y momentos después el hombre que había manoseado a Megumi estaba agarrándose la cabeza con dolor. De inmediato, todo el grupo miró a todos lados en confusión. Kaoru rió con suficiencia.

'_Manojo de idiotas'_

-¿Quién diablos arrojó eso?- Bramó el hombre.

El arbusto en el que Kaoru estaba escondida crujió al ir abriéndose paso hacia la luz.- Oh ¿Eso dolió? Lo siento, verás, solo soy una mujer nunca pensé que un hombre de tu calibre fuera herido por mí-. Lo insultó intencionalmente, Kaoru era muy buena en los juegos de palabras.

El hombre gritó furioso, incapaz de controlar totalmente sus palabras debido a la intoxicación. – Pa… pagarás por eso… mijur…mijurce-. Trataba de encontrar la palabra.

-¿Mujerzuela?- Terminó por el Kaoru.

El hombre miró con ira a Kaoru y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y fue a la carga. Kaoru esquivó fácilmente el ataque y el tipejo fue a dar a los arbustos. Entonces Kaoru dedicó su atención a los otros seis.

- Ahora caballeros si fueran tan amables de dejarme pasar, no tendré que matarlos-.

Otro hombre dio un paso adelante.- ¿Y por qué diablos tendríamos que tenerte miedo perra?- La atacó desarmado. Kaoru dio un salto y aterrizó detrás de él, y lo tomó del brazo torciéndoselo detrás de él y bloqueándolo en el lugar. El hombre gritó de dolor cayendo arrodillado, Kaoru lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

- Estúpidos hombres, necesitan un mejor insulto, he sido llamada de esa manera demasiaaaaaaadas veces-. El hombre noqueado no había golpeado el piso y Kaoru se había lanzado hacia los cinco faltantes.

Un tercer hombre dio un paso adelante para pelear con ella, pero repentinamente, tomó a Megumi del cabello acercándola hacia él; la sostenía con un cuchillo en su cuello. Megumi lloriqueó con los ojos abiertos enormemente por el miedo.

Kaoru se detuvo en seco al ver la situación delante de sus ojos; los recuerdos de la muerte de su madre llegaron rápidamente a su memoria.

- Si valoras tu vida… déjala ir… ahora-. Dijo con voz peligrosamente calma. El hombre se mantuvo firme arrogante, sabiendo quién tenía el control. Movió el brazo hacia el pecho de Megumi y metió su mano en la parte delantera del kimono, los ojos de Megumi no paraban de gritar en silencio al sentir la mano del sucio hombre en su seno; estaba disfrutando torturarla.

Kaoru miró hacia abajo con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. – Se los advertí… ahora pagarán-. Su voz se dejó oír nuevamente.

Megumi carraspeó -detrás de ti-.

Kaoru se giró y se encontró con el primer borracho que la había atacado completamente recuperado para atacarla con un cuchillo en la mano. Saco la espada de su vaina con un ágil movimiento y tomo posición de ataque, el hombre simplemente se rió ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer con una espada?

Sus risas abandonaron sus labios cuando Kaoru llevó su katana hacia el sujeto que nunca lo vio venir. El acero se impactó en su pecho dejándolo como brocheta, con gran fuerza, Kaoru dio un grito de batalla y levantó al hombre en el aire que estaba incrustado en su espada. Moviendo su muñeca hacia su lado, lo aventó para separarlo de su katana y lo hizo aterrizar en el suelo en donde al chocar levantó mucho polvo. La sangre del sujeto correaba de su arma.

Con frialdad se giró hacia donde el otro hombre tenía sujeta a Megumi, el sujeto palideció inmediatamente a causa del miedo que le produjo ver los ojos de Kaoru clavándose en su ser. Su mirada era demasiado fría y atemorizante. Los demás sujetos dejaron a su compañero solo al salir huyendo del lugar. Al darse cuenta que había sido "olvidado", se alejó inmediatamente de Megumi huyendo lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose en la noche.

Kaoru tenía en mente ir tras él, de hecho había dado un paso a delante para darle caza pero la voz de Megumi la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Está todo bien ahora Kaoru-chan, de verdad-.

Kaoru miró a su hermana sin reconocerla en un principio, Megumi levanto cuidadosamente sus manos para llamar su atención y se acercó con cuidado a ella. – Me has protegido Kao-chan, ya se terminó.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, entonces Megumi pudo ver que habían vuelto a su color natural, se sintió muy aliviada por eso y rápidamente abrazó a su hermana. Cuando se alejó para darle espacio a Kaoru, vio que la mirada de su hermana estaba dirigida al hombre que había quedado caído en el piso. Sus ojos no tenían sentimientos, ni de tristeza, ni miedo. Ni siquiera furia.

Megumi vio la bolsa cerca de los arbustos que estaban detrás de Kaoru y la recogió. Luego tomó la mano de la mano de su hermana y la guió hacia el camino que iba hacia la mansión. La chica la siguió obedientemente, con sus ojos aún sin mostrar emoción alguna. A decir verdad, Kaoru no estaba sintiendo nada. Cuando mataba solía sentirse muy triste y lloraba por eso, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, ahora lloraba rara vez.

El viento sopló fuerte de repente causando que la piel de las hermanas se erizara frenéticamente por un minuto. El amargo frío del invierno finalmente se hizo presente para Kaoru, así que para mantener el calor se acercó a su hermana.

Las hermanas no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, ya habían pasado por ello en más de una ocasión. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión eran casi las nueve de la noche. Después de entrar por la puerta de entrada, se dirigieron al sótano. Sin embargo Megumi se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

- Tienes preguntó.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. – Solo quiero ir a la cama-. Sabía que todavía era bastante temprano, pero no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, sin mencionar que había entrenado muy duro en el día.

Megumi asintió indicándole que comprendía y procedió a acompañar a Kaoru hacia las escaleras, allí en el sótano, se encontraron con el grupo con el que compartían la habitación; estaban jugando cartas.

Yumi, miró hacia su dirección y las saludó con una sonrisa. – Hola ¿quieren unirse?- Kaoru se esforzó y negó la oferta con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse pero lo pensó mejor. – Yutaro, Ginta, cierren sus ojos. Tú también Yahiko-.

Las mujeres se rieron mientras que los chicos hacían lo que se les había ordenado. Finalmente después de vestirse con su ropa de dormir se hundió en su cama. Megumi se acercó y le dio un beso en su frente. – Buenas noches, gracias por salvarme-.

Kaoru sonrió a medida que sus ojos se cerraban. – No tienes nada que agradecerme, descansa nee-chan-. Sus párpados de repente se sintieron como plomo, así que rindiéndose, les permitió que se cerraran llevándola a un sueño liviano y sin pesadillas.

**Continuará….**

Hola de nuevo aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo… lamentamos la demora, la traductora está un poco floja xD

En fin, chicas les pedimos de favor que si les gusta la historia dejen su review, es muy importante para nosotras para saber cómo van las cosas solo son dos minutos, no pedimos mucho con un "va bien", "me gusta" nos conformamos! ¡Así que eso les pedimos!

¡Desde ya muchas gracias!

¡Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
